


阳炎之租界

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Hong Meiling/Izayoi Sakuya





	阳炎之租界

《阳炎之租界》

01

我没有想过我可以活着看见日本人投降。天皇宣布投降的那一天，村里很多孩子搬着板凳到外面观看日本士兵如潮水一般撤退。这会成为他们日后的谈资；也许直到耄耋之年，他们仍会以光秃的牙床与不再麻利的舌头，颤抖着音节，不无自豪地对孙子孙女们说：你爷爷我，或者你奶奶我，当年是看过鬼子投降的。  
但我不会是他们当中的一员。首先，我那时已经五十多岁，早已燃烧完年少的激情；其次，我的性格决定了我永远不会认为见证鬼子投降这件事值得我骄傲，它甚至不值得我浪费口水。  
这个世界上只有一件事值得我心甘情愿地让唾沫在空中横飞——那就是红美铃的故事。  
我不认识她，我连她长什么模样都不甚清楚，但她的故事确确实实影响了我的一生。  
她的故事由我的师傅向我述说，我又在数年前把这个故事告诉我的徒弟，并托付他把这个故事给传递下去。  
这是我师傅的愿望。她希望红美铃的故事能够无限地传递下去，但她又厌恶让太多的人得知。知道的人多了，故事本身总会出现扭曲，而红美铃的形象也会被涂抹上乱七八糟的色彩。因此我师傅决定，只让这个故事在习武者之中流传。  
我有幸成为听到这个故事的第一人。听完这个故事之后，我一度非常忐忑我能否客观地重新阐述它——人们总会有意无意地放大自己感兴趣的或是对自己有利的部分，比如说红美铃的武道深刻地影响着我，即使我明白不该在这上面花太多笔墨，但它就是如此鲜明地存留在我的记忆中，我不能忽视它。  
得知我的忐忑，师傅淡淡地笑了。她说，这样也好，她讲述的时候实在太矫情，由我来讲，滤去了那些过于沉重的情感，反倒更像个故事。  
师傅说完这些，就失去了影踪。这些年我不是没有尝试过找她，慢慢地也就放弃了。她这样的人，要是不想让别人找到她，没准连妖怪贤者都拿她没辙。那么，我一个普通人类又能做什么？

我的师傅，名叫“十六夜”。她并不出名，因为比起肉搏，她更喜欢暗杀，自然也偏向于隐匿自己的存在。  
这样的她，却收留了我做她的徒弟。  
我问她缘由，她只是含含糊糊地说她看我气宇轩昂，朝气蓬勃，一看便是可琢的璞玉，不习武太可惜。由此可见完美潇洒的十六夜并不擅长说谎。我当时一下子笑了出来：师傅，你收我做徒弟时我无家可归，饿了三天只喝了一点好心人施舍的白粥，还和乞丐打了一架，算命的瞎子都不说我印堂发黑，而是说看见我印堂穿了个洞，不断流黑红黑红的血，你怎么看出我气宇轩昂的呢？  
师傅给了我一拳。我侧头转开，顺便弯下腰躲避她另一只手。正暗喜时，我的前额被她狠狠地戳了一下。修炼不够啊，死小子，她说。然后她捡了根树枝，在沙地上缓缓划出两个字：咲夜。  
“水客莫惊咲，云间比翼多。”我脱口而出。  
“跟哪个青楼姑娘学的？”她笑着横了我一眼。  
“这就是师傅你冤枉我了。咲这个字可不常见，最出名的，应该就是我刚才念的那句了吧。”  
“咲夜是我的名字。”师傅说。  
我愣了愣。我确实知道“十六夜”不是她的名字，但我没想到她会把真实名字告诉我，而且是以如此轻率的方式。  
“你父母一定很有文化……”刚说完我就想扇自己一嘴巴子。混江湖的，有几个是正常长大的呢？拿我来说，我一直不知道自己的父母是谁，要有人跟我提这两个字我也只能干瞪眼。  
“咲这个字在日本很常见。”师傅一字一顿地说，“我是日本人。”  
直到那时我才知道这个上海口音浓重的女人竟然不是中国人。当然，那时我还不知道，我后来竟会过上天天与日本鬼子杀得你死我活的日子。  
“我要和你说红美铃的故事。”咲夜说。

故事的开头选在一个说特殊也不特殊，说不特殊也特殊的时间点。  
此时离林则徐虎门销烟已经过了四十五年，离第二次鸦片战争结束已经过了二十三年；  
此时离慈禧太后仓皇出逃还有十六年，离九一八事变还有四十七年。  
这一年，日后让无数中国人深恶痛绝的山本五十六和东条英机出生；  
这一年，清法战争如火如荼。  
这一年是1884年，即光绪十年。  
用咲夜的话来说——即明治十七年。

“日本有一个词，叫‘阳炎’。”咲夜向我解释，“意思是光线像火焰一样跳动。故事发生在明治十七年的上海租界，而我第一次见红美铃的那一天，看到了阳炎。”

——因此，这个故事名叫“阳炎之租界”。

它是红美铃的故事，或者说，是红美铃与十六夜咲夜的故事。

02

后人这么评价这场战争。  
中国本有可能取得最后胜利，由于清统治者的懦弱和妥协，胜利的成果被葬送，使得中国不败而败，法国不胜而胜。  
但我们的故事与战争本身联系不大，它发生在清法战争如火如荼时的上海租界，一个相对安全却暗藏破败的悄然腐烂之地，燃烧着它最后的繁盛，将于余烬之中成为毒菌横生的窠巢。  
此时英美租界已经合并，而1871年中日建交以后，日本人陆续进入上海。咲夜的父母便在这些早期来沪的日本人之中。他们在武昌路一带经营着照相馆的小本生意。  
咲夜最早学会的语言是受各路移民语言影响的新上海话。当然，她的父母不可能不教她母语。因此，当她与邻家孩子们玩耍嬉戏时，她是咲夜；当她在家里时，她是Sakuya。

咲夜自小便喜欢到处乱跑，她父母也不管她，他们采取放养式的教育。小时候的咲夜不知道翻了多少墙，打了多少架，走在街上总是蓬头垢面的，一点儿都没有女孩子该有的样子。  
某个夏日她照常在大街上乱跑，那天的她不知为何格外兴奋，不知觉间跑到了比平时要远得多的地方。她看见一座塔楼，只觉得十分漂亮，就跑了进去。守门的两个男人看她是小孩儿，竟也默契地睁一只眼闭一只眼，没有拦她。  
很久以后咲夜觉得，这是上天注定她要在那个阳炎的夏日看见红美铃。

小孩子都喜欢爬楼梯，咲夜在七层塔楼间乱跑乱跳了许久，大汗淋漓，不知怎的就闯进了一个剧场里面。  
到了剧场她倒是变得规规矩矩。咲夜看上去调皮，其实比同龄孩子谨慎心细得多，她懂得在适当的场合表现出适当的模样。此刻，她不想引起太大的关注。  
她年龄太小，不知道台上演的是什么，只看出台上的红发美人正饰演一个疯子。那女人月季般鲜红的长发披散，发丝凌乱地覆在妆容洇开的秀丽脸庞上。她在台上幽灵一般蹀躞，时而哀嚎时而呓语，最后狂笑不止，咲夜却好似听到了她笑中的痛哭。年幼的女孩就这么看得怔在了原地，童稚的目光在女人脸上流转，心里更是久久回荡着她的声音。  
戏终人散，咲夜在恍恍惚惚之间随着人流走出了塔楼。夕阳已经半落，夏日的炎热却始终未曾消散。咲夜感到头脑有些晕眩，便只是慢慢地走。  
忽然之间，眼前不能再普通的街道仿佛被热浪扭曲了，波纹一般滤着眼前的景色，残余的光线有如烈焰朝她奔涌，她想起戏里女人的红发，此刻它们如縠帛般自黯哑的地平线处铺天盖地而来，红色填满她整个世界。  
咲夜惊恐。她张开嘴，想要大喊，却在下一刻发现这一切不过是她的幻觉，而红色已然消失在渐浓的夜色深处。

“阳炎。”咲夜的父亲说，“Sakuya，你看见了阳炎。”  
父亲随意用食指蘸了点杯里的水，在桌子上写出かげろう。  
“阳炎……？”  
“嗯。它表示地面炎热，让光像火一样晃动，是一种折射现象。”父亲耐心地回答。  
女孩似懂非懂地点点头。很多年后她才知道，在日语当中，阳炎两字还有另一个意思——かぎろい，指黎明时分天空中的光线。但她现在，不过是个小女孩而已。

桌上反射灯光的水迹开始干涸。

咲夜没想到她会那么快就再次见到那位红发美人——那女人好像是要办什么证件，独自来她们家的照相馆拍照。可是咲夜还以为她那样的女人应该会去那种有英文凸印在照片下端的照相馆。  
卸了戏妆，红发女人不再给人惊艳感。但她仍旧是美的，及腰的长发，两鬓位置各编着麻花辫，用黑色蝴蝶结扎好；身材高挑，曲线窈窕；身着以墨绿色为主基调的华人服和裙褂，那点乳白色的褶裥又被她穿出了少许西洋的风格。  
拍完照片，女人拎着个小袋子离开，临走前还摸了摸咲夜的头：“真是个漂亮的小姑娘。”  
咲夜有点尴尬，她已经四天没洗头了，满头都是油腻。但她控制不住自己的喜悦：“你的戏演得真好。”  
“真的吗？”女人微笑，咲夜注意到她的眼睛是混着灰色的水蓝，“谢谢你啦。”

从那以后，咲夜坚持每天洗头，可是红发女人再没有踏足这家小小的照相馆。

03

光绪十年，即明治十七年，咲夜的身上发生了微妙的变化。  
她常常感到周围的人和景物会突然停滞，仿佛时间的长河凝固成冰，只剩她还在冰面上孤独地滑行。但停滞的时间往往连一两秒都不到，因此幼小的咲夜将之归为自己的错觉。  
几乎所有孩子都认为自己是特别的存在。其实不仅是孩子，许多成年人也常常认为自己有着不凡的灵魂，只是它们湮没在世俗当中，未能在平庸的皮囊上体现出来。咲夜则不然。在她眼里，她能够想到的别人也能够想到，她能够做到的别人也能够做到。从一开始，她就不把自己当成是特殊的存在。  
说来讽刺——有那么多碌碌无为的凡夫俗子为自己那也许并不存在的灵魂洋洋自得，而咲夜分明将自己摆在一个普通人的位置上，想要走一条平凡之路，可最终她却成了那个时代整个上海最为时乖运蹇之人。

中秋节时咲夜的父母带她去逛庙会。纸灯笼在夜色中点缀出一轮轮橙红的日影，她攥着一方绣有扶桑花的绸布，被节日的欢乐气氛与风中洋溢着的月饼香甜所影响，内心充满稚气未脱的喜悦。  
可是忽然间，她远远地看见人潮中飘过一位高挑的少女。咲夜瞪大了眼睛——那种时间的停滞感又出现了，连空气也不再流动，整个世界似乎仅剩下她自己和那位容姿美丽的少女。  
少女一头柔软的翠发，华丽夸张的西洋缎带作为装饰，深红罗裙艳丽有如泼洒的鲜血。在一切恢复原样前，少女侧头望了咲夜一眼，那双翡翠般的眸里蕴藏着难以言喻的悲怆。下一刻，她迅速地消失，与此同时停滞的时间再度开始流动。  
“Sakuya——Sakuya？！”  
席卷而来的是铺天盖地的晕眩。母亲的惊呼声如同一把利剑，短暂地穿透那些支离破碎的涌动色块。然而这喊叫也被软化，咲夜无力地最后挣扎了一下，意识随即跌进谷底。

待她醒来时，已经在自家床上了。母亲伏案睡在她的床头，手臂不经意压住咲夜的大腿，她感到肌肉一阵酸痛和发麻。  
咲夜小心翼翼地想要移动自己的腿，却惊醒了母亲，尚还年轻漂亮的女人揉了揉眼睛，脸上露出些哀伤：“饿了吗，Sakuya？妈妈给你做一碗面吧。Sakuya要在床上好好躺着哦。”  
咲夜有些不明白母亲为什么要强调在床上躺着——她的身体并无多少不适；但胃部确实充斥着不可忽视的空虚感，因此她也就乖乖地颔首。母亲露出一丝忧郁的微笑，替她掖了掖被子，便匆匆离开了房间。  
刚醒不久，她还是昏昏沉沉的，眼前的景象仿佛隔着层薄纱，朦胧不清。意识好不容易清晰了一些，她立刻感到小腹处传来尿意。咲夜并不想违抗母亲的指示，可是她想只是下床去一下厕所应该不是什么要被指责的大事，要是她尿床了反倒才该羞愧呢。  
因此，她掀开余温尚存的被子，小心地下了床，赤脚踩在地板上时凉意渗透脚底直达后脑。她在厕所门口穿上父亲习惯摆在那儿的对她而言过于宽大的拖鞋，笨拙地走了进去。

然后，当咲夜站在小板凳上洗手时，终于理解了为什么母亲不让她擅自走动。  
“啊……”  
她不由自主地呢喃。她并没有发出尖叫——映入眼帘的东西实在太让她意外，她愣在原地，除了最初那声呢喃外再发不出声音来。  
——她的头发，靠近头皮的那一圈，全部变成了鼠毛一般的肮脏灰白。

“我的父母坚持认为我得了病……而当时镇上最好的大夫也说我中了某种毒。”师傅回忆着，“为了给我治‘病’，他们花光了几乎所有的积蓄。而这时，我的父亲做了一件在当时最不该也不能做的事。”  
我似乎猜到了什么。师傅的话语验证了我的猜测：“他开始吸食鸦片。”  
“我的父亲是位沉稳和善的人，”师傅说，“所以我一直不明白，为什么在那个节骨眼儿上，他会去做那种事……不……我觉得我是知道的，不过就把这点留到后面说吧。”  
“总之，我们原本就拮据的生活，几乎要到穷途末路了。父亲他吸食鸦片成瘾，变卖了家中的一切，抛下我和母亲走了……从此，我和母亲相依为命，靠着照相馆勉强度日。”

师傅的描述十分细腻，唯有这一段，她说得含含糊糊，恐怕这对她来说是全力想要忘掉的回忆吧。

“就在那年的冬天，我下了一个决心。”这时她的语气变了，变得非常怀念，“我决定成为一个戏子。”

04

其实非要说的话，咲夜觉得自己并不是因为红美铃才走上了这条路。她那时年龄太小，力气不大，读的书也不多，想要赚钱似乎也就只剩下卖艺这条路还算是比较轻松。她母亲不是没有劝过她，不是没有给她讲过那些骇人听闻的黑暗事件，可在咲夜的坚持下也便渐渐不出声了。说到底，没有钱才是最可怕的。

上海的雪总是几年一遇，咲夜独自一人前往塔楼时，细碎白雪从天而降，断裂云层间的光辉如同鲜甜柠檬切开的一角。她很冷，双手几乎失去了知觉，时而刮过的大风如刀子般剜剐她嫩滑的脸。  
终于，她到了目的地。

戏班子头可怜她与孱弱的母亲相依为命，破例收留了她。她没有经验，一切都要重头学起。看着她背台词和做出各种浮夸表情的样子，戏班子头眉毛直蹙。过了约莫一个星期，他终是看不下去，劝阻她说有些人或许生来就不适合演戏，强求没有好结果。他对她说，如果她愿意的话，他会把她推荐给隔壁杂技团。  
就这样，咲夜误打误撞地成为了杂技团的一员。  
咲夜想过去找红美铃，可是在旁敲侧击的打听之下，她才知道红美铃本不是戏子。原来红美铃是个颇有名气的习武之人，尤其擅长中华拳术，最近才回了上海，并被一个以往有些交情的朋友邀请来塔楼游玩。那天她之所以会上台表演，不过是因为戏班有个女孩临时生病而红美铃自告奋勇地代替她罢了。  
“但不可否认，她演得真好。”戏班子头感慨，“完全把那痴相演了出来。”

杂技团比戏班严厉苛责得多，至少在戏班的时候，咲夜总能听见各种各样的嬉笑，人们大体上也对她很友善，然而在杂技团，没人给予她作为小女孩应得的同情。  
团长对待她更是残酷，最初的几个星期，他强迫她每天在凛冽冬风中跑步，有几天她还被扔进了江里。  
有一天晚上她感冒发烧，浑身又烫又冷，在一张薄被里瑟瑟缩缩，第二天照样被团长一耳光拍醒继续跑步。她趔趔趄趄地跑着，像一只受惊的小鹿，眼泪从眼角渗出，转瞬便结成霜，蒙得眼前一片模糊。她绊到不知什么东西，失去重心，骇然之下摔到地上，失去了意识。  
待她醒来，身上裹着棉被，团长坐在她床边。见她醒来，他叹气，掀开桌上一只碗的碗盖。药草浓郁的苦味几乎是瞬间氤氲而出，他把碗给她，语气比平时温和了不少：“喝吧。”  
咲夜多少有点受宠若惊，但她又不敢多问，战战兢兢地接过温热的碗，喝下了那药汤。酸涩的刺激性液体似乎要钻到她身体里每个角落，她皱起眉头，尽量大口地吞咽苦涩的药汤。尽管难喝，但当她喝完，身体内部确实开始散发出热度，感冒似乎也没那么严重了。  
“我是恶鬼吗？”团长突然问。  
咲夜吓了一大跳，忙不迭答道：“怎么会呢？您收留了我。”  
“这不是一回事儿。”团长平静地说，“你也不必怕惹我生气，我多年前刚来的时候，也是跟你差不多的年纪……比你大一些吧，那时我可恨透了我的团长。在当时的我的眼里，他就是恶鬼。”  
咲夜很是局促地笑了笑。  
“我想告诉你的是，”团长说，“对于杂技团，你可以厌恶，可以鄙夷，甚至可以憎恨，但绝不能不信任。你大概觉得杂技团的氛围很险恶，但实际上这里的所有人都是相互信任的。”  
“只有信任才是支撑我们活下去的东西。”团长说着，站了起来，“你要记住这一点，咲夜。现在，好好休息吧。”

小孩子的病总是好得快，没过两天，咲夜就又可以活蹦乱跳了。这次，团长让她去见识真正的训练。  
他把她带到一个女人前面。女人背部倚靠着一块竖着的长形木板，双手被麻绳绑着，朝着咲夜笑：“我叫秋雁。”  
“秋雁姐姐好。”咲夜赶紧说。  
女人大笑起来：“省省那些客套话吧，我的年龄做你的阿姨都绰绰有余呢！”  
团长不耐烦地说：“行了，你也别戏弄这小女孩了。”接着他转向还有些窘迫的咲夜，“去纸箱里找四把刀。”  
咲夜顺从地拿来。团长点点头，拉开她与秋雁间的距离，对她说：“接下来，把这四把刀投掷到木板上。”  
咲夜睁大了眼睛。她低头注视着看上去十分锋利的刀刃，“这刀，应该是假的吧……？”  
“想什么呢？”团长回答，“当然是真的。表演的时候我们可要给观众检查呢。”  
闻言，咲夜打起了哆嗦。她抬起头，让眼里噙满哀求，“团长，我……我技艺不精，我会搞砸……我……秋雁姐姐她会受伤的！”  
“才不会呢，”秋雁插嘴，“又没叫你对准我扔。放心好啦，尽管扔，我会调整姿势的。”  
咲夜无言以对。她颤抖着双手，尝试把刀投掷到木板上。然而四把刀都是到半空就落地，发出清脆的响声。她跑过去捡，再试，还是如此。这样往返好几次之后，团长终于忍不下去了。  
“你在干什么？”他狠狠瞪着咲夜，“你的力气绝不至于这么小。连这点勇气都没有吗？”  
她胆怯地低下头，紧紧握着刀柄，掌心早已滋生出热烫的痛。她心里觉得很委屈，可是又没法反驳，连在心里反驳都做不到。  
“咲夜。”秋雁开口了，这一次她的语气不再像前几次那般轻佻，“知道吗？你这样做，是对我的能力的不信任，是对你的搭档的贬低。诚然你是新人，可我干这行多年，不至于应付不了区区四把刀子。现在，信任我吧。”  
秋雁话语里蕴含的力量让咲夜不可思议地静下了浮躁的心。她望向那双平静的深色眼眸，试图从内心深处去理解那个女人，信任那个女人。坚定的信念似乎从秋雁的眼里传达到了咲夜的脑海中，她振作精神，再次举起那四把刀。  
她尽量地避开秋雁的身体，尽量地让双手不要颤抖。然后，在某个时刻，她狠下心，用力将刀子都投掷出去。  
那一刻她下意识地闭上眼睛，害怕看到淋漓的鲜血。然而她没有听到尖叫声——她只听见刀子干脆利落地插进木头里的声音。于是她睁开眼，发现刀子好端端地插在木板上，而秋雁毫发无损，只是稍稍改变了上身的姿势，此刻正冲着她露出鼓励的笑靥。  
心上压着的磐石终是沉落，如释重负的感觉使得咲夜不由自主地大声哭泣起来。她也不太明白自己为什么哭——事实上这是她来塔楼后第一次落泪……秋雁娴熟地自己解开束缚双手的麻绳，走到咲夜面前，轻轻地抱住了她。  
“哭吧，哭吧，小女孩。”秋雁温柔地拍打她的背部，“这不挺好的吗？至少，你已经开始学会信任我们了。”

05

烟雨朦胧。繁华都市氤氲在一片溶铅般的灰色当中，轮廓被柔和成暧昧的松烟墨，于水色的天空幕布上晕染开来。  
那混杂着丝缕灰色的水蓝，总让咲夜想到红美铃的眼睛。  
而这个粘稠潮湿惹人生厌的春天，咲夜确实再次见到了红美铃。

尽管咲夜由于自身偏向羞涩的个性，极少暴露出自己对红美铃的憧憬与喜爱，但先前她在戏班子时打听红美铃的次数实在太多，以至于所有人都猜出了小女孩笨拙的情感。  
咲夜本人并不知道这回事儿，所以当戏班子头兴冲冲地来到杂技团，打断他们的训练并把咲夜拉到隐秘处时，咲夜感到的只有迷惑和茫然。  
“请问……怎么了吗？”  
“咲夜，”戏班子头喜笑颜开地说，“你下午就可以见到红美铃小姐了！”  
咲夜一下子愣住了。下一秒，她的脸以肉眼可见的速度迅速地涨红。  
她还以为，她只是红美铃生命中一个过客——而红美铃于她也一样。她以为，她早已经淡忘那个美丽的女人。但此时此刻，狂跳不止的心脏强有力地推翻了她此前所有的想法。

在戏班子头的协助下，咲夜向严厉的团长请了一个下午的假。秋雁在一旁半开玩笑地说她也好想见见红美铃啊，让咲夜更加地不好意思。不过，这都没所谓——她马上就能见到那个憧憬已久的女子了。

事实上，咲夜是跟随戏班子里红美铃那位友人一起前往的。约定的地点是英美租界一家颇有名气的红茶馆——美铃喜欢那里的红茶。  
“你为什么会想见她呢？”路上，美铃的友人轻声问道。  
“因为我喜欢她啊。”咲夜装作不经意地回答道，耳根早已悄悄地泛出石榴般淡淡的红色。她其实是个有点儿狡猾的小女孩，知道人们往往会把孩童率真的话语当作童言无忌，一笑置之，因此宁愿借着这个机会道出内心真实的想法。  
“是吗……喜欢她的人，并不多啊，小女孩。”对方的语气有些沉重，“美铃她是武者，是疯子。无论她有意打扮得多么娇艳，终究还是散发着血的腥气——有些时候对这种味道，孩子反倒比大人更敏感。”  
“……也就是说，我会喜欢她，很奇怪吗？”  
“大概就是那个意思。”  
交谈到此为止。两人都不是太爱说话的人，即使一直沉默也不会觉得尴尬和不妥。  
这次短暂的交谈，让美铃在咲夜脑海中的形象出现了微妙的变化——她是疯子，也是杀手——这句来自他人口中的评价，让咲夜在保留对美铃的憧憬与喜爱之余，添了几分畏惧与警惕。  
咲夜是个早熟、但又不够成熟的孩子。这让她少了天真烂漫的余裕，多了对红美铃这个人的防备；另一方面，由于她经历的还不多，她没能察觉——正因为红美铃比谁都要纯粹，才会从每一个毛孔深处都散发出血腥味来。  
真正残酷的人不会轻易显露出自己骨子里沾染的杀气，正如最锋利的剑必定肃穆地隐藏在朴实无华的鞘中。这种人往往挂着一张和善的笑脸，如果他们甘愿，甚至能让自己显得颟顸而可笑。  
至于美铃——美铃固然是不可多得的强者，若是她希望，她也能够大智若愚；可她的尊严，或者她身上别的什么，不允许她这么做。她似乎给自己立下了一个信条，那便是无论何时何地，她必须是她自己，也即那个双手沾满了鲜血的红美铃。  
如果咲夜能够再聪明一些，或是索性愚蠢一些，她大概就不会对美铃产生那样多的戒备。可是她的成熟与聪慧在那个时间点似乎恰好达到了一个暧昧的边缘，就像晴与雨的过渡区：在某个狭窄的临界地带，既没有从天而降的雨水，也没有温暖明亮的日光。  
虽然美铃和咲夜都对决定论十分厌恶，但她们也不得不承认，她们后来的关系，以及一系列跌宕起伏的变数，或许便是由那个阴雨连绵的下午咲夜对美铃的认知变化决定的。

红茶馆二楼，咲夜见到了美铃。  
红发女子看上去与半年前咲夜第一次见她时没有太大的变化，只不过这一次她身着一件胭脂色的旗袍，倒也与红茶馆雅致的装潢十分般配。旗袍将她姣好的曲线描绘得淋漓尽致，露出的长腿不似平常女子那般光滑和肉感，而是紧致到近乎冷硬，抹着均匀的小麦色——一双武者的腿。  
“美铃，这是咲夜。”简单的寒暄过后，美铃的友人将咲夜介绍给她。  
美铃早就注意到了这个小女孩，脸上仍是风淡云轻的优雅微笑：“咲夜，我们见过，对吗？”  
“美铃小姐……？”  
咲夜很是吃惊，她正以为这是美铃的玩笑而绞尽脑汁地想要显露出自己没有中圈套，美铃的下一句话便打消了她的念头：“我去照相的时候见过你的。你……很漂亮。”  
那双水蓝的眼睛快速地在她头皮周围那圈肮脏的灰白上方滑过。咲夜不禁攥紧了衣服，将粗糙的布料捏出眼白里的血丝一般的褶皱。纵然她与杂技团的各位一直以来都装作对那头白发毫不在意，仿佛那是世界上最自然的事情，可是于内心深处咲夜对这发色的异常再清楚不过。即使她想装作不在乎，父母曾为了给她治病而倾家荡产的过去也不允许她遗忘。  
另一个原因是，她不希望美铃觉得那头白发“很可怜”。

“喝得惯红茶吗？”美铃说着，伸手给咲夜斟了半杯红茶。  
如果秋雁在这里，一定会调侃说“真好啊，我也想让红美铃小姐给我斟茶”。咲夜一边想，一边受宠若惊地接过了茶杯。精美的白瓷没有任何泛黄的痕迹，散发出名贵的冰冷质感，触及嘴唇时却是微烫的温度。  
咲夜深知自己没有接受过任何礼节教育，与其故作优雅不如就这么若无其事地喝下去，这样倒也与她的年龄及出身相契合。  
温暖的红茶流入喉咙，醇香更压苦涩一头。方才美铃问她是否喝得惯红茶，其实这是咲夜印象中第一次喝这种茶水。父母喜好绿茶，咲夜自懂事起便是喝着绿茶长大的，此时鼻腔中弥漫着红茶香气，她模模糊糊地感到这种茶比绿茶更温和，却不及绿茶那般芬芳。不管怎么说——红美铃确实是多虑了，咲夜早已习惯了比这更浓厚的苦涩。  
与此同时，美铃正与友人有一搭没一搭地闲聊。偶尔她们便会爆出于女子而言过于粗俗的词汇，咲夜虽然没怎么听懂，却也下意识地察觉到那不是什么好话，不禁微微地红了脸。美铃察觉到女孩儿的窘迫，侧过头给了她一个少女般俏皮的笑容。  
“咲夜是戏团的吗？”  
“啊……很惭愧，美铃小姐，我由于没有演戏天赋，现在是在杂技团。”  
“这样啊。”美铃以听上去毫不在意的口吻道，“那么咲夜在杂技团都做些什么呢？”  
“……目前是掷飞刀。”咲夜小声地回答。  
美铃不知为何眼前一亮，“那不是挺厉害的吗？”  
有名的习武者竟会说一个小毛孩厉害？咲夜笑了笑，没把她的赞扬放在心上。  
“那样的话，我有空得去看看你的表演呢。”美铃指尖叩击着光滑桌面笑道。  
“现在又对杂技团产生了兴趣？”她的友人露出无奈的神情，“可别让我看到你在舞台上跳火圈。”  
“那是狮子干的事。”  
“对了，美铃，我们班头对你念念不忘呢——他说你把那副痴相完美地演绎了出来。”  
“真的？”美铃呷一口茶，“可惜了，我从一开始就没有做戏子的命。”  
咲夜隐约觉得这话别有深意，因为美铃虽然还是那副淡然模样，友人却已经变了脸色，眼里泛起的光芒迅速地黯淡下去，仿佛黡翳正从她的心脏内部滋生，如划破天空的枝叶般延伸到体外，在深潭般的双目中涌动着不安的暗流。

06

不久后，美铃果真去看了杂技团的表演。

舞台上咲夜表现得近乎完美，她的飞刀技术日益精湛，总能引起观众席的惊呼又化险为夷。连那个总板着面孔的团长都啧啧称奇，说这么多年来只有咲夜最能牵动观众的心绪。

在舞台低凹的楼梯口阴影处，已经下场的咲夜注视着台上仍在表演的前辈们。  
正在表演的是杂技团内部一对恋人。女子身着西洋的芭蕾舞服，抱着一个垂坠的圆环在半空中蝴蝶一般翩跹；接着男子以倒立姿势与她四足紧紧交缠。圆环这时被吊得更高，男子却仍然动作优雅，一只腿搭在女子肩上，手够到圆环上的金属柱子，移动到女子上方。而女子效仿他的做法，在愈来愈危险的状况下，成功将先前的姿势转换。  
圆环缓缓放下，两人脚尖触碰到地面的那一刻全场掌声雷动。  
他们也值得这样的掌声。咲夜和秋雁那种表演姑且还可以依赖于一方的高超技艺，这对恋人却只能完全地信任对方，把命交到对方的手上。悬空过程中，无论是哪一个人，只要稍有疏忽，另一个人都会有性命之忧。因此当他们冒着生命危险操纵肢体时，那份谨慎不仅是为了自己，更是为了对方。  
为了能在表演结束后，一如既往地共饮一杯热茶。

“很棒呢，咲夜！”表演结束后，美铃第一时间向她表示赞赏。  
“过奖了……谢谢您，美铃小姐。”  
“我是说——你的飞刀掷得很好。”  
美铃说这话时，杂技团那对恋人正好从她们身旁经过，他们对美铃和咲夜打了招呼。美铃礼节性地欠身，待他们走远后，立即凑到咲夜耳边说：“你羡慕那样的鹣鲽情深吗？”  
“什么？”咲夜困惑地反问。  
她确实常常被那对恋人之间无条件的信任感动，但除此之外，就没什么别的感想了，羡慕更是说不上。  
美铃端详她好几秒，片刻，退后几步，若无其事地说：“看来没有啊。当我没说吧，小丫头。”

当晚，美铃带她去一家葡国餐厅。  
这并不是她第一次请咲夜一起吃饭。咲夜倒也没有客气，狼吞虎咽地啃食面前的食物，丝毫不掩饰杂技团油水稀薄的事实。她知道红美铃这样的女子会对一个在杂技团谋生的普通小女孩产生兴趣，很大程度上是一时兴起、心血来潮，过段时间新鲜感褪去，她终究会发现咲夜不过是个头发呈现可怖灰白、瘦得像只猿猴的小毛孩儿，不再有心搭理。若真如此，她不如趁美铃尚在兴头上时，抓紧时间吃几口好肉。  
她叉起一个马介休，外皮金黄酥脆，鳕鱼鲜嫩，薯泥柔软，咀嚼中没有哪怕一丝油腻感。  
“我真喜欢你吃东西的模样。”美铃以一副真挚的表情说道。  
不知为何，咲夜涨红了脸。作为掩饰——她仓促地喝了一口橙汁。真奇怪，她竟宁愿美铃取笑自己好像八辈子没吃过饭。  
“我想和你商量件事……”美铃说。  
“……啊？”  
“你，”美铃索性用叉子指着她，“想不想习武？”  
咲夜吓了一大跳，险些被橙汁里沉淀的果粒噎到。她定定神，确定美铃不是在戏弄自己之后，连忙摆着手说，“您怎么会有这样的想法？我不行的。我不适合习武。”  
“你以为所有女孩都能像你那样，远远地把几把刀子扎进木头里？”美铃发出嗤笑般的声音，但她澄澈的目光分明不掺杂任何恶意，“你有天赋，咲夜。而且你的团长肯定看出了这点，不然他就不会让你练这个。”  
咲夜默不作声。美铃接着说：“你不觉得跟着我走，比在杂技团混饭吃要好吗？”  
咲夜犹豫了。  
最初，她会选择来塔楼，便是因为治病花掉了所有积蓄，父亲又变卖所有家当、抛妻弃女，母亲柔弱的双肩难以担起两人的生活。但说到底，在这之前，咲夜一家三口也是靠着那家小照相馆谋生的。

其实不久前母亲就来找过她，表示希望她回家。只是她拒绝了。她说：“我不想给您添负担。”  
母亲默默地盯着她，片刻，长叹一口气：“让你说出这样的话，我这个做母亲的也真没用。”  
“您还觉得我这头白发是病吗？”咲夜鼓起勇气问。  
她的母亲脸上翻涌起一阵哀伤神色，缓慢地、沉重地点了点头。

咲夜想，自己确实很喜欢美铃。正如美铃所说，与其在杂技团这种狭隘的地方求谋生，不如当一个和她一样的女武者。  
更重要的是，既然连美铃都说她有天赋，那么她为何要浪费自己与生俱来的才能？  
她正思虑着，美铃突然出声，推翻了自己先前所有的话语：“啊开玩笑的。在杂技团你至少能够安安稳稳，跟着我这样的扫把星走，你也许小命都难保。”  
咲夜直接怔住。  
“我是在为你着想啦。”美铃说，“不过，我觉得你不习武很可惜是真的……好，决定了——离开上海的计划推迟。今后一段时间，就让我来教你一点武术吧。”  
“……美铃小姐你啊……”  
她似乎被一双有力的大手扔向悬崖，正急速下坠、以为自己要死无全尸时，却被一条从石壁里延伸出来的枯枝救了一命。

也许忽略这些过程，直接说结局会好一些吧——从第二天开始，咲夜便开始跟着美铃学习基础的武术。原先她忙于杂技团各种训练，现在，在美铃强势的请求之下，团长给了咲夜充足的时间练武。  
“我还以为您会教我掷飞刀呢……”扎马步的时候，咲夜说。  
“别忘了我擅长的是拳术。”美铃踢了踢咲夜的小腿，力度还不小。咲夜拼命忍着才没有乱了阵脚。  
“可您也没有教我拳术啊。”  
“无论学什么，基本功绝对要练好啦！”美铃突然苛刻起来，“你双脚外开一些！要与肩膀同宽！”  
“知道了……”  
“大声一点！”  
“知道啦！”  
此刻的她们，就如同这上海一样无忧无虑。

彼时，清军将法军逐至郎甲以南，重伤东部法军统帅尼格里。  
镇南关大捷本使得中国可以在军事外交上占据有利地位，然而清政府主张“乘胜即收”，把镇南关大捷当作寻求妥协的绝好机会。  
一个月都不到的时间内，清政府下令北越驻军分期撤退回国，法国则解除对台湾和北海的封锁。  
清法战争至此停止。

07

戏团发生了一件糟糕的事情：一个年仅十六岁的女孩儿怀孕了。  
她已经四个月没来月经，小心翼翼瞒着所有人，却还是因频繁的干呕而被戳穿。据说戏班子头大发雷霆，将可怜的姑娘骂得怮哭不止。  
杂技团的成员们对这件事表示了一定的同情，但只有咲夜是真正关心那个女孩的。在戏团的时候，只有她不比咲夜大多少，咲夜似乎能从她身上看到自己的未来。她天真烂漫、活泼有趣，对咲夜这个小妹妹关爱有加，给咲夜留下了深刻的印象。  
“果然还是杂技团比较好啊。”秋雁托着腮说，“那些做戏子的，往往身不由己，不知什么时候就被破了瓜。”

那一天的武术训练时，咲夜将此事告诉了美铃。  
“唔，有这种事啊。”美铃说。与她的言语相反——她看上去似乎一点儿都不惊讶。

咲夜的扎马步已经进入了第二个阶段。她开始体会到腿上的力，美铃说这个“力”将教她领会步法与转身。这便是内家拳的浑元桩。  
这些日子里，除了基本功以外，咲夜也跟着美铃学了些简单的八极拳。  
“八极”一词，源于古地理概念“天地之间，九州八极”。在武术中，则取意“发劲可达四面八方极远之地”。它属于短打拳法，其动作普遍追求刚猛、朴实无华且发力迅猛的风格。  
“适合你。”美铃如此评价。  
八极拳全名为“开门八极拳”。吴荣作为二世之女，将“开门”之精神发挥到极致，令男性武者都自叹不如。  
“所以咲夜要好好练呀，没准你也能成为吴荣那样厉害的女武者。”美铃开玩笑说。  
“我说啊，美铃小姐……”咲夜问，“您该不会认识那位吴荣小姐吧？”  
“这，这个嘛……”  
“您果然认识！那么，您和她谁比较厉害呢？”  
“你在问师傅些什么问题啊！”美铃装出生气的样子，敲了敲咲夜的头，“我们确实交过手，输赢嘛……无关紧要。你只需要知道，她会是中国历史上罕有的女武者，而我的名字注定不被历史铭记。”  
“怎么会！”咲夜反驳。她有些生气了——美铃怎么能用这种预言般的口吻自嘲呢？  
“我才没有自嘲。”对方看穿了她的想法，“我这人，是从来不自嘲的。”

咲夜还是去见了那个怀孕的女孩子。她曾对自己说，离开戏团，就不要再管那边的事，正如戏班子头所说，她天生就没有当戏子的本事，何必掺合进去，让自己被那些虚虚实实的波浪淹没。可她实在是担心那女孩的状况。在咲夜刚刚离家、最孤独也最惶恐的那段时间，是那女孩陪在她的身边；现在，该轮到咲夜陪伴她了。  
细细想来，那应该是她第一次违背自己的誓言。

“姐姐……”  
咲夜轻轻地推开了女孩的门。其实她早已托人通知自己的到来，也得到了女孩的同意，但她就是没法放松肢体。仿佛，她做的是一件应该怀有罪恶感的事情。  
床上的被子微微地动了动。过了几秒，一个脑袋从里面伸出来，长发纠缠凌乱，面容苍白发青，眼球周围布满血丝。咲夜注意到，她昔日总是上扬的嘴角此时病恹恹地歪向了一边，在脸颊左侧凹陷下去。那道淡淡的沟壑是受难者才有的印记，会桎梏他们往后的一生，永无磨灭的可能。  
咲夜清楚，这位姐姐并不是把自己的灾难当成挡箭牌的人，她看似大大咧咧毫无烦恼，实际上只是不愿让人看到自己的苦痛罢了。即使如此，她还是选择以这副邋遢相貌面对来客，足以证明这些日子里她有多么绝望——她连掩饰内心的力气都失去了。  
“你好点了吗，姐姐？”咲夜不知如何表达自己的心疼，大脑一片空白之下，空泛而无力的言语擦着下嘴唇脱离，漫溢到空气中，微微振动着仿佛已经滞塞的室内空气。  
女孩没有回答。片刻，她冲着咲夜凄惨地笑了，“我现在很丑吧？”  
“……姐姐……”  
“默认了吗。没关系，我就是喜欢你的诚实。”女孩说，“咲夜，你是不说谎话的。这样的品质非常难得，希望你能一直保持下去。”  
沉默再度将两人笼罩其中。  
咲夜终于想起自己是带了慰问品的，慌忙把篮子提到胸前，“我、我给你削个梨吧！姐姐最喜欢梨了对吧？”  
“你还记得啊……谢谢。”女孩闭上了眼睛。她比一般人要长的乌黑睫毛服帖地覆在眼睑上，在暗得透不进天光的房间里仍黑得熠熠生辉，谁看了都会说这位少女正处于甜美的梦乡中。  
可是姐姐，咲夜悲伤地心想，你不必道谢的啊。还是说你在这世间遭遇的冷漠已经太多太多，以至于一点温暖就足以让你热泪盈眶？  
她摒弃悲伤的念头，用一把锋利的小刀削起了梨——她在用自己的飞刀削梨。  
自从发现自己的天赋之后，她便悄悄地存钱，并托美铃替自己定制一把专属的刀子。这件事她没有告诉美铃以外的任何人，杂技团训练时她用的仍是团长提供的那几柄小刀。她也说不清自己为什么迫切地想要，事实上她买来之后，只是把它藏到抽屉深处而已；现在它终于首次有了用武之地，却是拿来削一只小小的雪梨，未免过于大材小用。  
这算是咲夜一点幼稚的私心。她希望通过使用这把珍藏的刀，证明眼前的少女于自己而言是特殊的存在。  
那时的她还不明白——真正刻骨的情感，是不必特意去证明的。

果皮越来越长，在底部卷曲成淡青色的螺旋楼梯。略微泛黄的白色果肉随着咲夜手上的动作彻底暴露，如同一位形销骨立的贵族小姐。  
“给。”咲夜将雪梨递给床上的女孩。  
女孩接过去，慢慢地咬了第一口，第二口，第三口……并加以机械地咀嚼。她的目光是那么空洞，好似她嚼的不是甘甜爽口的梨，而是一块刺痛口腔的木柴。  
突然，她流下了泪水。  
——那是非常平静的哭泣，是那种台下观众哀悯戏中角色的哭泣。  
女孩的意识似乎已经脱离了这具躯壳——这具珠胎暗结的躯壳，徘徊在上空看自己多么凄惨，只有脸庞上那两行清泪证明她还活在自己的身体里。  
“我不想卖身的，从来就不想。”她断断续续地哽咽着说，“我……我已经很小心了，可还是被……那个人是来看戏的神父，我还以为，我还以为信仰上帝的人不会做出这样的恶行……我完全信任了他，一点怀疑都没有就喝下了他给我的葡萄酒……等我醒来，就已经……”  
她说不下去了。她大哭起来，残缺不全的雪梨从手里滑落，眼泪在被子上洇开，呈现出不规则的几何图案。  
咲夜连忙上前，不知所措地拍打女孩的背部。受这崩溃的哭声的影响，咲夜也非常悲伤，非常想同她一起大哭。然而事实是：咲夜无法哭出来。因为这是他人的苦痛，是她不曾经历的冰冷与遥远。她不知道此时此刻眼前的姐姐有多么哀恸与绝望，正如她不知道是怎样的酸涩在那常年发白的舌苔上蔓延。

08

咲夜的八极拳打得越来越好了。她已经渐渐爱上了这项武艺，也以为美铃便是要将自己往这个方向培养——毕竟，当初说八极拳的朴实特质适合咲夜的，便是美铃本人。  
可是就在这个时候，美铃宣布要让咲夜掷飞刀。  
“为什么啊？”咲夜吓了一跳，“您可从来没有跟我说过您还会掷飞刀！”  
“不，我不会啊。”美铃若无其事地说，“单论掷飞刀的本事，我一定比不上你。”  
咲夜一瞬间以为自己听错了。但美铃这个女人是从来不按常理出牌的，因此她反应过来以后，立即激烈地反驳：“既然如此，您拿什么来教我啊？！”  
“我拿我不会的东西来教你。”美铃冷静地回答，“在这个过程中，我将学会我原先不会的东西。”  
“您总是说些不知所云的东西……”  
“好啦好啦，”美铃装作没听见，轻轻拍了下手掌示意咲夜安静，“很多人以为飞刀比起直接捅的威力要来得小，可事实上飞刀比起捅刺要迅猛得多。它不需要手去承担反震的力量——我想你的团长当初也是看中了这点所以才决定让你练习飞刀吧。”  
“——呃，也就是说，我力气比较小，对吗？”  
“你那哀怨的脸是怎么回事？”美铃伸手轻捏咲夜柔腻如奶油的脸颊，“女孩子力气小不是无可厚非吗？根本不必为此忧伤。而且，你已经比很多女孩子力气大了。”  
“这样啊……”  
“那么我继续说了，”美铃说了下去，“飞刀呢，分两种投掷方式——直飞和旋飞。直飞出手快而直接，容易上手，但距离一长便难以命中。你现在的投掷方式，就是直飞。”  
“虽然您说您不会掷飞刀……但您在理论方面好像相当擅长。”  
“——旋飞大多是通过刀在飞行中进行的自然旋转加以控制，达到超越直飞距离的目的。它所能达到的距离，根本就不是直飞能比的。说起来，咲夜是日本人吧？你们国家的直心影流根岸流，便是属于旋飞。”  
“等一下！美铃小姐，直心影流分明是剑道派别吧？！不要糊弄日本小姑娘啊！”  
“唔，既然你这么说……”美铃看上去丝毫没有要解释的意思，反倒有些高兴似的，说出了让咲夜极为震惊的话，“那我们就来学根岸流飞刀吧！”

两小时后。  
“果然没有那么容易啊。”美铃说。  
“那当然了！如果只是深谙理论就能够运用到实战的话，那就不会有苦练数十年的人在了！”  
“确实如此啦。不过，”美铃将脸侧向咲夜，露出自从她成为咲夜师傅以来很久都没有再露出过的那种戏谑笑容，“咲夜你是觉得，若掌握理论便能炉火纯青，这对数十年来始终苦苦修行的武者也太残酷了——对吧？”  
“您在说些什么啊……？”  
咲夜感到自己的心被某种强大的力量揿住了。一方面是因为美铃的笑宛若在舞台上欺骗观众那般妖冶，另一方面，则是因为美铃的话语成功地直击了咲夜的内心。  
“能有这样的想法，咲夜是个很温柔的小女孩呢。”这时美铃不笑了，她的脸色略微阴沉下来，但仍然十分温和，“但是，不可以否认天赋的存在。在我至今为止的人生中，我遇到过成千上万的武者，他们中有很多人确实并不适合走武术这条路……而且，天赋分很多种。不是我自夸，但我确实有着将理论运用到实战中的，与生俱来的才能。”  
咲夜回想起方才的教学。不得不说，美铃的技艺确实非常惊人，从命中、力度到距离都远远不是一个新手能达到的水平。她说她从来没接触过飞刀，咲夜对这一点表示怀疑。  
“我没有否认天赋。我只是在想，您真的很厉害啊。还说什么在飞刀方面比不上我，这种安慰有些廉价了吧？”  
在两小时的训练中，咲夜难以领略旋飞这种新的技巧，命中情况尽管不算糟糕，然而速度、距离和力量要远远在美铃之下。  
咲夜明白自己不应该用这种刻薄的语气对师傅说话。然而难以言喻的负面情绪如毒蛇般刺螫着她的内心，只有说出口才能够稍微缓解。  
“没，如果你更了解我一些的话，会明白我不轻易施舍安慰。我说的是实话。”美铃平静地说，“直到现在，你的飞刀也是比我强的……这跟如果真打起来你能否赢我无关。强弱只是相对的基准，胜负也是。即使刚才你根据眼前状况认为你不如我，我却不这么认为。”  
“……我听不懂。我听不懂啊，美铃小姐。”  
虽然咲夜已经很努力地想要理解，但直到听完也还是一头雾水。美铃小姐真的知道自己在说些什么吗？她不禁这样想。  
“听不懂也无所谓。”美铃说着，移开了视线。

时间过得飞快。闷热的天气里美铃仍旧那么喜欢喝茶，还要拉着她喝，滚烫的茶水总让咲夜汗流浃背，美铃却好像永远都不会流汗，仍是那副优雅闲适的模样。  
“真想喝咲夜泡的茶。”一次，她嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
“我泡的茶怎么可能会比茶馆更好喝……”  
“好不好喝是喝茶的人决定的。”  
“还是先把您面前的红茶喝完吧。”

一个蚊子肆虐的夏夜，戏团的年轻女孩生下了她的孩子。这算是早产，听说过程十分艰辛，好在最终母亲和孩子都平安无事。  
翌日，咲夜便赶去医院看望她。戏班子头尽管先前骂骂咧咧的，却还是将女孩送到了附近最好的医院，而拒绝了部分人找接生婆的建议。

医院里弥漫着消毒水浓重的气味，到处都是恹恹的白色，让咲夜想到自己干枯毛躁的头发。偶尔会有护士推着病床匆匆跑过，消失在漫长走廊的尽头，于是几抹月季般的红扎入眼睛，短暂地毁坏极致的纯白。  
一路上，她见到的所有面孔都是焦虑的、痛苦的，甚至是麻木的。  
即使如此，刚生下孩子的戏团姐姐的脸还是给了咲夜最为强烈的冲击——那张脸上没有一丝初为人母的喜悦，有的只是对命运的悲叹与嘲讽。咲夜还是第一次看到这样的表情。  
“我生了个男孩。”但她还没有丧失说话的能力，声音嘶哑地说，“我想要个女孩的。我多怕我生下的这个男孩，继承了他父亲强奸犯的特质。”  
“不会的！”咲夜几乎大喊起来，拼命地摇着头，“不会的，他有姐姐你这么好的母亲，一定会成长为一个好男孩的。”  
“其实……我最初也这么想。”  
女孩露出凄惨的笑容，示意咲夜去看婴儿床里的新生儿。咲夜一时间没看出什么端倪来，迷茫地将视线移回女孩脸上。  
“右颈。”女孩说。  
咲夜俯身观察。这一看，她不禁倒吸一口凉气——男孩的右颈上有一块深红的胎记，呈现出十字架的形状。  
“那个基督教神父不仅在我身体里留下印记，也在我的孩子身上留下印记。”女孩精神恍惚地攥着被子，一丝涎液从她嘴角滑落，“怎么办……怎么办，咲夜？我摆脱不了他了。”

09

“等一下，师傅！”我叫出了声。  
师傅停止了叙述，不悦地瞪着我：“怎么了吗？”  
见她这副坦然的模样，我莫名感到有些憋屈，只好挠挠头，装作不经意地转移了话题，“我……那啥……我想知道您是否还记得那个女孩的名字。”  
这也不算是敷衍她。我确实感到好奇：听她的叙述，那个女孩子对她的影响应该是相当深远的，既然如此，为什么她一直只用“女孩”来称呼而不曾提及其姓名？  
“记得。可是我不能说。”她苦笑，“现在还不是时候……你还是先闭上嘴巴，好好听我说吧。”

当女孩抱着襁褓婴儿从医院回到塔楼，脸颊相比几个月前红润了一些，精神也明显要比之前饱满。她主动找到咲夜，与咲夜谈论前一天的新闻。  
“真奇怪，”女孩说，“那个神父……昨天清晨被发现死在他自己的床上。”  
咲夜小心翼翼地观察了一下她的表情。所幸，女孩似乎并未为神父的死感到不安，咲夜一颗悬着的心总算稍微沉了沉。  
实际上，咲夜了解到的详情比女孩说出口的要多得多。神父确实是死在他自己的床上，但报纸上不曾披露的是，他那条东西被整整齐齐地切割下来，用十六只钉子钉在了床头。这暗示意味过于强烈，教堂那边简直吓破了胆，花了不少钱才让报社记者将此事轻描淡写地一笔带过。

“恐怕这神父没少对无知的修女下手吧。”那个时候，身材高挑的女性记者在被封锁的教堂内部兀自冷笑，“现在他死了对教堂其他神职人员而言没准还是件好事——对了，小姑娘。”  
记者突然将手中的钢笔指向圆柱后藏身的咲夜，“该不会就是你杀掉了他吧？”  
咲夜一惊。她的第一反应便是要逃跑，但是略加思索后，她改变了想法，慢慢地从阴影中走出。  
她有些费力地抬头，勉强直视记者那双朱砂色的眼睛。记者笑得一脸无辜，咲夜却觉得她好似一头伏在地上伺机而动的狮子，因而加强了警惕。  
“不是我杀的他。”咲夜一字一顿地回答。  
“不是你。也就是说，你是帮凶对吗？”  
“……请问，您为什么要这么说呢？明明没有任何证据。”  
“一个小女孩，藏身在死亡现场——你觉得这意味着什么？”记者手中的钢笔在她中指的推动下迅速转了一圈，“你好，Sakuya。”  
“您到底是什么人？！”咲夜感到自己的心被攫紧，惊惶失措之下，不禁喊了出来。  
“嘘……”记者做了个噤声的手势，然后忽然改用日语，“别让外边的人知道你在。——我是射命丸文，和你一样来自大和民族。”  
咲夜开始后悔没有早点逃跑了。她悄悄攥紧了掌心，屏息凝神，为从这般危险的境地逃跑做准备。  
然而射命丸无情地击碎了她的计划：“又想使用时间停止吗？”  
这一刻，咲夜真正意义上陷入了恐慌。她踉踉跄跄地退后几步，脊背撞到柱子上的时候几乎整个人要跳起来。射命丸仍然温婉地笑着，咲夜却觉得那笑容之下是锋利的獠牙。  
“放心好啦，你可以信任我。”射命丸说，“我确实不是什么好人，不过，博丽巫女说的话我还是会听的。现在——请告诉我，你都做了些什么？”  
“……我使用时间停止，把神父的仇人带到了这个地方，让那人以为这是一个荒诞的梦。在我的嗾使下，那人杀掉了神父。”  
“是吗。很好，我喜欢不耍小聪明的女孩。”射命丸若有所思地用钢笔的笔帽抵着下颔，“毛都还没长齐，就做出借刀杀人之举措，看来能成长为好货色……对了，还有一件事我很在意——”  
她猛地将钢笔指向神父床头钉着的丑陋肉柱，“为什么偏偏是‘十六’呢？”  
一阵忽然刮起来的风轻柔地擦过射命丸的脸，似乎有灰尘颗粒飞进了她的右眼。她皱了皱眉，对眼前倏忽间出现的虚空哑然失笑。  
“哎呀呀……逃跑了吗。”

那一天，咲夜失魂落魄地回到塔楼。  
方才发生的一切远远超出了她的预料，她不禁后悔为什么要留在杀人现场观察事态发展。  
她不曾想到，竟会有人发现自己的特异能力。  
——咲夜能够操纵时间。  
其实，从一年前在中秋庙会上昏迷起，咲夜就察觉到了这个能力，只是那时她还不懂得如何使用。戏团女孩被神父玷污的事可以说是一个导火索，点燃了咲夜心中的怒火，与此同时她突然领悟了将时间操纵自如的方法。用这个方法，她就如射命丸所说的那样借刀杀人，替戏团女孩不留痕迹地复了仇。  
但现在，那个来路不明的射命丸也许会将这一切暴露在光天化日之下，而她或许根本不是什么报社记者，只是乔装打扮成记者前来揪出咲夜，让咲夜遭受缧绁之灾。  
由于太过惊惶不安，咲夜一个没留神迎面撞上了红美铃。

眼前的世界顷刻之间扭曲。耀眼的日光将景物搅拌得浑浑噩噩，如野蜂蜜般黏稠。咲夜感到自己正被一只强壮的手往地面扯去，在摔倒的前一秒，美铃俯身及时地抱住了她。  
“没事吧，咲夜？！”在咲夜的印象中那是美铃第一次失去从容，“我这就带你回房间……抱歉，都是我不好，最近给你施加的训练强度太大了……”  
不是的，美铃小姐。咲夜想要摇头。不关您的事。全是我的错。全是我的错……

美铃给咲夜端来一杯加冰的水。咲夜握住散发着微微寒意的杯子，小心地抿下一口水滋润喉咙，总算感到稍微冷静了一些。  
“美铃小姐……”她踟蹰着开口。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗，咲夜？”  
看着美铃紧张兮兮的样子咲夜不禁微笑起来，但面色很快又变得凝重，“我没事。……我也许做了一件错事。”  
神父确实该死，但应该由人类社会的法律来制裁他。咲夜无权充当这个制裁者。否则，她就像法国杀死马拉的那位科黛女士一样，犯了与自己憎恶的人同样的错误。  
见咲夜没打算深入解释，美铃也就不再多问，只是若无其事地转移了话题，与咲夜讨论起了各国的剑术流派。那天的美铃温柔而有趣，直至今日，咲夜仍能记得她那一天都说了些什么。  
正因如此——美铃没能说出原本预定要说的话。

10

美铃消失了。  
字面意思——她人间蒸发了。  
即使咲夜慌乱地试图向美铃的友人寻求帮助，得到的答复也只有无奈的耸肩和一句“我怎么知道那女人在干些什么”。  
咲夜仍旧坚持每日扎马步二十分钟，她记得美铃说过的话，底子必须练好，时刻都不能掉以轻心。她也坚持练习八极拳和飞刀，但再也没听见过美铃严厉不失温和的教导。  
她变得失魂落魄，脸上整日地浮现出沮丧的神情，即使秋雁耐心地逗她笑，给她买来可口的甘草糖，还是没法完全翦除她眼里的忧愁。

“你是从哪一刻起意识到自己已经长大了的？”说到这里，师傅突然问我。  
我愣了愣，有些不好意思地说：“可是……师傅，我还觉得自己是小孩子啊……”  
我以为师傅会指责我，但她只是叹口气，点头：“说得对……你现在的年龄，确实还处于少年时期。——在我看来，长大并不是一个循环渐进的过程，而是在某一个瞬间，我突然发现自己不再是小孩子了。”

当然，现在的我，已经找到了师傅问我的这个问题的答案。  
——我是在踏上战场的那一瞬间长大的。  
战争这个词语只有出现在纸书上时才能与“荣耀”联系起来。战争从来就不是荣耀，它不是任何东西；它是它本身。它是肺叶间溢满的坏疽与血液的腥臭，是溃烂伤口与断臂残肢，是无情的枪弹与锋利冰冷的刀剑，是无休无止的粪便与尿液，是鲜亮的绷带与狼藉的尸体。我和许多男孩，甚至一部分女孩，在那个年代被迫面对残酷的现实，不得不过早地摒弃童稚之心。

对咲夜来说，她是在失去美铃的第一百天的清晨长大的。  
那时候她从睡梦中醒来，摇摇晃晃踱步至杂技团公用的洗漱间，捧了一掌心冷水泼到脸上，任凉意恣肆地扩散。她慢慢抬起头，从镜子里看到了与昨晚不一样的自己。  
——咲夜长大了。  
她仿佛历经一场华丽的嬗变，那头被父母认为是不治之症的长发不再如鼠毛般灰白肮脏，而是宛若在月的银辉中洗濯过一般闪烁出丝绸般的光亮。她仍然瘦弱苍白，今天却如同一株纤细洁净的茉莉花，身上已然看不出女童的痕迹。  
“美铃小姐。”她转过身背对镜子，轻声道，“您是我的かげろう。”  
红美铃是咲夜的阳炎，在炎热的夏日黄昏，粗暴张扬地如火焰一般从地平线处席卷而来，从此将咲夜的世界都染成她那月季一般凄婉的鲜红。咲夜深知自己此生或许都无法摆脱那红色，但她至少可以做到熟视无睹。  
“我已经等了您一百天。”她说，“我不会再等下去了。再见，美铃小姐。”  
她果决地踏前一步，利落干脆地离开，彻底将昨日童稚尚存的自己无情地抛在身后。

杂技团里所有人都惊讶于咲夜的变化。戏团那边也对她仿佛忽然展现出的动人容貌赞不绝口，纷纷遗憾于她不能在舞台上扮演角色。咲夜本人却是云淡风轻，对于他人的感叹仅仅回以礼貌的微笑与颔首。

那天晚上的表演结束后，咲夜来到了塔楼后面无人造访的小树林。大家都知道这里是美铃教她武术的地方，早已识趣地不来打扰，即使美铃已经不在，咲夜还是很喜欢这里，因为她能从林间的清风拂拭中感到少许的慰藉。  
但是今夜，她总觉得有几分不对劲儿。  
咲夜并不是相信魑魅魍魉的人。她相信一切诡谲皆来自生物的恶意，而后者显然比前者更为危险。  
夜风猛烈地鞭笞着那片巨大的绿荫，一片綷縩声伴随鸦类粗厉的嘶鸣在星光稀零的夜空上迅速地蔓延。咲夜死死咬着嘴唇，屏息凝神，紧张地感受黑暗中每一丝风吹草动。  
——就是那里！  
尽管眼睛并未真切地捕捉到影像，咲夜还是遵循直觉，迅猛地掷出了早已悄悄藏在手里的小刀。  
紧接着，便是一声苦闷的低响。  
“哎呀……了不得，了不得。”与这苦闷的声音相反，说话者的语气轻松得近乎戏谑，“能第一击就击中我心脏的人类，都是强者中的强者。”  
金色长发的高挑美人笑嘻嘻地从一道裂缝中走出。咲夜隐约看到裂缝里许多眼珠与断肢，加上这不知名的金发女人散发出的气息实在过于强大，完全不似人类之有，咲夜不禁在迷惘与惊惶之下颤栗起来。  
“你就是咲夜吧？”女人维持着胸膛左边被刀贯穿的模样说，“果然是用飞刀的好手。只是，这种对资源要求过高的攻击方式，恐怕不适合现在的你。”  
“……您是亡灵吗？”咲夜盯着女人胸口不断滴淌下来的鲜血，好不容易才憋出这句话。  
女人大笑：“因为是树林，所以想到我是亡灵？不是，不是啦，我又不是幽幽子。”  
她的表情忽地蒙上一层黡翳，语气也变得严肃和庄重，“初次见面，我是妖怪贤者——八云紫。”

接下来的几天，自称八云紫的美丽妖怪一直缠着咲夜不放。  
比如现在——咲夜正在房间里换衣服，八云突然从她称之为“隙间”的裂缝里钻出半个头来，说了一句：“你对红美铃……”  
咲夜恼怒地将还沾着血的利刃投掷了过去。隙间立即从半空中消失，飞刀直直落在地板上发出脆响。  
“够了，八云大人！”她套好衣服，余怒未消地大喊，“请离开我。我不想被您监视着。何况，我已经决定我要淡忘美铃小姐了。”  
“谁监视你了。能让我感兴趣的人类女孩只有一个，而她早就已经成了冥界的亡灵。”八云慵懒然而优美的声音从她头顶上响起，“我是在给你机会。如果我告诉你，只要穿越这‘隙间’，你便能找到红美铃呢？”  
“您说的是真的吗？！”顾不上面子，咲夜一跃而起。  
“你这么想见她啊……”妖怪贤者哑然失笑，“好吧，咲夜，我会让你见到她的。不过，在此之前——你应该还有想见的人吧？”  
咲夜困惑地抬头望着八云。她没能理解八云的意思——按她所想，除了美铃以外，她应该就没有想要见的人了。  
八云却说：“在面对红美铃之前，你应该先面对你的父亲。”

11

你应该先面对你的父亲。  
这句话沉甸甸地压在咲夜心头。她揿紧单薄的衣襟，在周遭成千上万的眼珠子与残肢断臂间前行。  
“虽然也可以直接把你送到那个地方——但果然还是让你这副人类之躯先适应一下我的隙间好一些。”  
咲夜没有回话，心情却更加郁闷。她心想，红美铃也好八云紫也好——她身边的人，为何都这么喜欢说些她显然听不懂的话呢。  
啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒……  
单调沉闷的脚步声在隙间内不断地回响。  
“好——差不多了。出去吧，咲夜。”  
咲夜轻轻地点头，踏出了妖怪贤者的隙间。

迎接她的是如刀锋般锐利的日光。咲夜的眼球一阵刺痛，闭了闭眼，挤出几滴眼泪，才敢缓慢地睁开眼睛。  
八云消失在裂口后方。紧接着那道裂口缩小消失，仿佛拉上衣服拉链那样轻松自如。空气重归平静，咲夜内心的紧张却未曾消散。  
她听到的语种陌生然而熟悉。那与中文全然不同的韵律刺激着她的耳膜，仿佛击中了她体内一个沉寂已久的触点，她整个人无法抑制地颤栗起来，那是喜悦？是恐惧？是哀恸？她说不清，也不想说清。她只知道，她有生以来第一次摆脱了异乡人的身份。  
周围人群熙熙攘攘。附近似乎在办什么祭典，街上无论男女老少都穿着和服，欢声笑语仿佛能够震碎黄昏的凉风。咲夜急切地奔跑起来，一边跑一边不断左右注视街边的建筑。很突兀地，她有了落泪的冲动——尽管她生于上海亦活于上海，此刻却深切感到这个地方才是她的归属。

她气喘吁吁地随着人流跑到祭典处。夜色已将黄昏的幕布啃噬殆尽，繁星如同可轻易摘撷的莹白碎玉，月间缠绕的云翳让咲夜联想到神话故事插图中的嫦娥——也许在这个场合说辉夜姬更加合适——衣服上常出现的飘带。在那些橙红的灯光前方，咲夜停下疾奔的脚步，内心倏忽间划过一丝惊恐。  
太像了。——眼前的景象，与一年前那个中秋之夜，实在太像了。  
咲夜已经感受不到双腿的存在。她的每一步都仿佛踩在棉花上，空虚感自脚底漫溢至全身。她就这么神智不清地往前走着，一路上面具、金鱼、章鱼烧与各种具有大和民族风情的事物都没能引起她的注意。  
我在寻找什么？她一边行走一边在内心对自己怒吼，我到底想寻找什么？  
突然间她瞪大了双眼。

不会错的。她绝不可能看错。  
那头柔软的翠发，那夸张的蝴蝶结，那鲜红色的罗裙，那极端忧伤的气质——毫无疑问就是一年前她在中秋庙会上目睹的神秘少女。  
一瞬间，噩梦似乎在咲夜眼前上演。一年前铺天盖地的晕眩感再度排山倒海而来，在意识被完全侵蚀之前，咲夜拔出腰间藏着的小刀，毫不犹豫地在手臂上划出了一道血线。  
皮肉裂开的强烈疼痛成功地将咲夜从谵妄中唤醒。她定定神，视线正好与不远处那个翠发少女的视线在空中交汇。少女脸上明显地浮现出慌乱的神色，做出了逃跑的架势。然而，在那之前，咲夜已经使用了时间停止。  
凝固的灰色时间长河里，咲夜流着血，朝着静止的少女飞奔过去。  
“我不会重蹈覆辙！”她大喊着抓住少女的手，解除了时间停止。  
“你是……？！”少女的身体猛地摇晃了几下。她望向咲夜的银发，眼里的哀恸多于惊讶。  
“抱歉，这是我要问的！”咲夜仰头直视比自己高了不少的少女，“您到底是什么人？我的异常是您导致的吗？”  
“……如果你指操纵时间，那确实是。”少女的肩膀无力地垂了下来，“我是名为键山雏的厄神。若是我的猜测没错——你的父亲之所以会吸食鸦片，大概也是受我影响。”  
“什么？！”听到难以置信的现实，咲夜咬紧了牙关，“好，那能否请您告诉我——我那被您害得理智丧失的父亲现在在哪里？！”  
键山沉默了。过了一会儿，她抬起手，动作轻柔地将掌心对准咲夜正流出鲜血的伤口。  
温润的光芒将咲夜的伤口包裹其中。只消片刻——金光褪去，咲夜的伤也已然愈合。  
“抱歉，”键山一步步地退后，“这就是我能为你做的全部了。不要靠近我——否则你只会更加不幸。”  
咲夜愣愣地看键山消失在浓稠的夜色中。她没有追上去——或许因为她已对键山的厄神身份深信不疑；又或许仅仅因为键山缄默的背影，看上去实在太过凄清与无助。

她失魂落魄地继续前进。祭典的灯火将夜晚照耀得有如白昼，咲夜却像一个彷徨的幽灵，不被周遭所接纳。此时此刻在咲夜的眼里，只有不远处那座山是她应去的地方。  
也许在潜意识中，那时的咲夜，其实是将不远处那片幽静的山林当作了塔楼后面那片除她之外无人问津的小树林。  
咔嚓——  
松针在她脚下破碎，发出清脆的响声。寒意如一条灵活的黑色水蛇钻进咲夜的衣服内，滑腻的身子爬遍她的全身，她不禁起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。咲夜用右手轻轻抚摸着左腕，脉搏的每一下跳动都直抵脑海，有如钟磬在耳边齐鸣般将她的脑壳儿撞得生疼。  
林间小径将她指引至山上的神社。咲夜借着朦胧月色观察了一下，眼前鸟居红漆剥落，建筑老旧衰败，纸屏风上的无数刮痕遮挡了原有的图案花纹。  
忽然一阵恶臭在她鼻子前拂过。她大惊，却紧接着发现，自己的嗅觉已经无法捕捉刚才的恶臭。  
是错觉吗？——不，不对。  
咲夜以她敏锐的直觉，察觉到了某些东西。  
她趔趔趄趄撞开神社本就不堪一击的门。门轰然倒地，激起大片灰尘木屑。屋内无数蟊蟲顷刻间波浪般向门口方向涌来，她稍微往里一避，躲过了这突如其来的风暴。  
洁白的月光泼洒进来。她看见一具白骨静静地躺在地板中央，骷髅呈现出呆滞的模样。  
咲夜慢慢地走过去。月光将白骨照亮一大半，她看见白骨脚踝位置有一块极为显眼的凸出。咲夜想起父亲曾带她一起爬山，两人沿着山路跑步，休息时父亲对她说跑完不要立即坐下，不然脚踝位置的骨头会很容易凸出来。童言无忌的女孩眨巴着眼睛问：就和爸爸你一样吗？  
咲夜只知道，现在，她和他一样，终究是来到了故乡。  
她在白骨前方跪了下来。阒寂在神社内漫溢，她轻轻咬着下唇，隐忍地没有流下哪怕一滴泪水。周围的血不多——他死前其实没有遭遇过多的磨难。

12

“你全部相信我说的东西吗？”师傅问。  
我点点头。对我而言，师傅永远都是正确的。  
“连妖怪的事情也相信？”  
我仍旧点头。  
“好吧，”她哑然失笑，“那么——从此以后，我说的可能不再仅仅是自己的回忆，还有八云大人所见的一切。那位大人，可是会钻到他人的心之隙间里窥伺的。”

现在想来，咲夜才明白自己完完全全被八云紫骗了。那个狐狸一般狡猾的金发妖怪口口声声说，只要穿越隙间便能找到红美铃；但事实上，她穿越隙间后只是被迫面对了父亲的死。恐怕，八云从一开始就料到了这些事情——或许还精心安排了一切。

见过父亲骸骨的那天晚上，咲夜出了神社，靠在一棵树上睡觉。她噩梦不断，半夜三更发了高烧，整个人虚脱得仿佛下一秒就要死去。她怀念起团长的药汤——但此时此刻，她干涸的嗓子显然得不到一丝滋润。  
正头痛欲裂时，她的衣襟猛地被扯了起来。她的第一反应就是要拔出腰间的刀，但她实在没有多余的力气了。何况，将她一整个扯起来的人身上有红美铃那样的武者气息。  
“你很虚弱。”对方说。是个男人的声音，咲夜听不出他的具体年龄。  
“请放开我。”她微弱地抗议。  
“如果我放着你不管，你就要去见幽幽子大人了。”男人说，“虽然我受他人所托，现在也确实要拉着你去见她。”  
幽幽子？咲夜的头更疼了——她隐约记得八云提过这个名字。  
朦朦胧胧中，她感觉自己被背了起来。

“你醒醒。”  
那是一个非常清丽沉静的女性声音。  
咲夜睁开眼。眼前的女子让她倒吸一口凉气——她给咲夜最直观的感受就是“没有一丝污秽”，这很可怕。但除此之外，女子完全算得上是不逊色于八云紫的绝世美人。  
“我的庭师——魂魄妖忌，把你带到了我的白玉楼。”女子的声音温婉如芍药，“按照紫的说法，你很想去见红美铃小姐。是这样吗，咲夜？”  
“是的。您是……”咲夜坐了起来。  
“叫我西行寺吧。”女子说，“你可以去见红美铃小姐……这也是紫的意思——你大概能帮到那位小姐。”  
我能帮到美铃小姐吗？咲夜一怔，低头看了看自己的一双手。无论是哪一只，看上去都缺乏力量。  
“代价是，”西行寺以扇掩面，缓缓说道，“你必须将你的三年寿命给我。”  
“……您的说法听上去像命运是既定的。”咲夜皱了皱眉。  
“我可没这么说。”西行寺眨了眨她玉髓般鲜红的眼睛，“我只是要收走你从现在开始的三年人生。说得简单些，我收走你的三年寿命之后，你的肉体会变为成长三年后的姿态。”  
“您为什么觉得我愿意为了美铃小姐放弃三年寿命？”  
“那是咲夜你的自由。”  
两人陷入了沉默。西行寺的嘴角噙着一抹深不可测的弧度，若无其事地伸手捋了捋略微卷曲的樱色及肩发。  
“幽幽子，你说得太少了。”  
一声带着亲昵意味的轻斥从半空中传来。金发的妖怪贤者款款从她的隙间内走出，收起手中的阳伞，笑盈盈地盯着咲夜看。  
“……八云。”咲夜低低念出来者的姓氏。  
“都不叫我八云大人了，我好伤心。”八云一边感慨，一边假装没有看见咲夜凛厉的神情，“认真听我说，咲夜——红美铃正在对付一个被称为‘纯狐’的女子。她会需要你的支援。”

“纯狐？”我困惑地念出这两个字。我总感觉，自己好像在什么地方听过这个名字。  
“纯狐并非那位女子的名字。”师傅回答，“她只是被称作‘纯狐氏’的众多女子当中的一员。她是羿之妻，儿子被丈夫杀害，悲愤之下自己将丈夫杀死。”

“真的吗……？美铃小姐现在真的需要我？！”咲夜猛地站了起来。  
“不是现在。”八云说，“现在的红美铃还没有逮到纯狐。”  
咲夜有些失落。她想了想，追问道，“为什么偏偏是三年寿命呢？”  
“问得好。”八云轻佻的笑容消失了，“因为红美铃会在三年后与纯狐交锋。”

那一天，咲夜被魂魄妖忌带离白玉楼时，已经是十六岁女子的模样了。  
十六岁的她身形纤瘦高挑，面庞愈发地棱角分明。紫颇有兴致地目送她离开，凑到幽幽子耳边，说：“这大约就是中国人常说的‘女大十八变’了。”  
“紫，”幽幽子的脸色不是太好，“你这是在让那人类女孩送死。”  
“可是帮上红美铃的忙是她的愿望，不是吗？”紫说，“如果我不这样做——我们不这样做，反倒才是对她的不尊重吧。”  
“我好像又一次地做了你的共犯。”幽幽子阖上眼轻叹。  
紫把头靠在幽幽子肩上，嗅着她那头樱发散发出的缕缕馥郁。在幽幽子冰凉的肩膀上，紫有些悲伤地想：我一千年前对还是人类的你所做出的事，可比我刚才对十六夜做的事要残酷多了。

13

红美铃最初的记忆，是一片如琥珀般温润的姜黄色天空。  
她所处的地方实在过于狭隘，因此，她无比渴望突破那层薄膜的桎梏，望向外面的世界。  
于是，她动了起来。

数年以后，红美铃已经从当初的幼龙成长为能够化作人形的程度。  
幻化为人形的她有一头绸缎般光滑细腻的殷红长发，一双眼睛如同夹杂丝缕灰色杂质的蓝宝石，肌肤白皙，身体柔软，与普通的人类小女孩别无二致。  
抚养她长大的并不是她的同类，而是一个与八极拳二世吴钟有些交情的文人。在美铃的印象中，那是一个羸弱颀长的男人，日复一日地蘸着松烟墨题诗作画，偶尔独自小酌一杯，浑身散发出忧愁颓丧的气息。但拜他所赐，红美铃得以在吴钟传授女儿吴荣拳术时旁观，吴钟偶尔一时兴起，也会随意教她几招。  
单论练八极拳的天赋，美铃自然不如身为二世之女的吴荣。但在教学过程中，吴钟意外地发现美铃看似柔软的身体韧性十足，硬挺得很，加上超强的记忆力与模仿才能，完全称得上是习武的奇才。  
“到底是龙之子啊。”那时，他如此感叹。  
其实，那时的美铃还未能理解自己与人类的区别。养父将她保护得太好，很多时候她甚至意识不到自己是一条龙。  
此后在吴钟的建议下，养父同意她跟着另一位颇有些神秘的武者练习拳术。与此同时，吴钟仍旧保留着偶尔教美铃一些八极拳招数的习惯。顺其自然地，美铃与吴荣便有了定时切磋的习惯。  
最开始，美铃被吴荣打得毫无还手之力。八极拳本就闻名于其暴烈的拳风，在那飓风一般的强力之下，美铃节节败退，连抵挡对方攻击都来不及，更别提还手了。于是她就鼻青眼肿、满身伤痕地回家，让养父给她涂药油。  
“不如不打了吧。”养父偶尔会这样说。  
美铃就绷着脸摇摇头。她始终忘不掉吴钟说她天赋异禀，不甘心将自己的才能弃若敝履。

美铃对师傅的印象很是单薄。那是一个习惯戴面具的年长女人，头发早已鹤羽一般白，身手却是出人意料的敏捷。美铃在练武方面走的一直是一条粗暴的力量之路，她少数掌握的轻功，全是幼年时期跟着这位师傅学的。  
人们会用“身轻如燕”来形容轻功厉害的武者，然而那位师傅早已超越了身轻如燕的境界——她是燕子身上一根最轻的羽毛。不，美铃暗想，师傅的话，应该要把燕子更正为白鹤。  
飞檐走壁对于平衡力的要求十分之高，而那正是美铃的弱点——她并不擅长调节自己的肢体能力。师傅便让年幼的她抱住粗长的横梁，就这么在屋子上部高高悬空，并且一吊就是七八个小时。美铃掉下去过好几次，最严重的一次到了头破血流的地步，然而因着她流淌龙血的缘故，缝了几针休息几天后又活蹦乱跳了。  
渐渐地，她吊在横梁上时不再感到双臂有如灌铅般沉重，那种最初牢牢揿住她的极致恐惧也开始缓慢消散。到后来，她甚至能够分出一小部分注意力与下方百无聊赖的师傅对话。  
“美铃。你习武是为了什么呢？”  
“我想打败吴荣姐。”额头的汗水渗进了眼里，像针，刺得她眼球发痛。  
泪眼朦胧中她听见师傅轻笑一声，“那可不容易啊。”  
美铃有些低落。她与吴荣切磋那么久，比谁都要清楚那是一个多么难以战胜的对手。她当然知道打败吴荣不容易。她想听的不是这个——她想听的明明是师傅的支持与鼓励。  
师傅却说：“你会遇到比她更强的对手的。”

14

又一个被吴荣打得一败涂地的傍晚，美铃一瘸一拐地回到家里。  
桌上已经摆好香喷喷的菜肴。她的养父说不上多么擅长做饭，但因为没有别的人来做，也便渐渐磨练出了还过得去的厨艺。后来美铃离家，最初那段时间没有饿死在街头，也多半要得益于他当年一时兴起的教导。  
她换下浸满汗水的衣服，认真地将脏兮兮的双手洗干净，坐在了饭桌前。焖得圆润晶莹的米粒是北方人钟爱的香软，美铃从小吃惯，直至她数年后在南方吃到硬米饭，才发现自己的口味竟更接近于南方人。  
“脚受伤了？”养父问她。  
“躲吴荣姐的拳头时崴了一下。”美铃心不在焉地回答，脑内还浮现着今天对战的场景。  
如果当时不那样出拳就好了……如果那一刻能够提防对方的左手就好了……怀着这些悔恨的思绪，美铃过了好一会儿才反应过来一向沉默寡言的养父正在问她问题。  
“美铃，你就那么想打败吴荣？”  
她嗯了一声，伸出筷子夹了些香椿炒鸡蛋。柔嫩的香椿与甘美的鸡蛋形成绝妙的口感，很是下饭。  
“你太心焦了。”养父却没动筷子，仍然温声细语道，“孩子，你可知道‘欲速则不达’？”  
“我只记得您教导我‘一寸光阴一寸金’。”  
“磨刀不误砍柴功。慢慢来吧，美铃。你是龙之子，你的路要比人类长得多。”  
美铃一贯不太喜欢别人提起自己是一条龙，于是便没有回话。她以为养父还会再唠叨几句，可他就此打住，与美铃一样埋头吃起了晚饭。即使是在进食的时候，这个男人也是优雅的——他握筷子的姿势仿佛他握着的其实是名贵的鹅毛笔。

经过数个月的基本功练习，美铃总算做到了“飞檐走壁”。虽然她的轻功说不上多好，但至少也能凌驾于普通人与一部分武者之上。师傅早就看出她的身子骨天生不那么擅长轻功，看她能达到这样的水平，便不再强求，转而教导她太极拳。  
是的。虽然美铃已经跟着吴钟学过八极拳，但师傅要求她练习另外一种大相径庭的拳术。  
“打太极，‘内劲’重要至极。”当时，师傅这么说道。  
“您看上去不太像力气大的人。”美铃心直口快。  
“嗯，我脾脏比常人虚弱。”师傅苦笑，“我在太极拳上的造诣不高，你只需苦练一段时日，便能轻易超越我。现在，我要用我不会的东西来教导你。”  
美铃迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，“可是，既然不会的话，您要怎么教我呢？”  
“没见过猪跑，难道还没见过猪耍拳吗？”师傅大笑着摸了摸美铃的脑袋。美铃绞尽脑汁想了好一会儿，才反应过来自己好像被师傅戏谑了。这时师傅放柔了嗓音，“在教你的过程中，我也将学会我不会的东西。你现在还小，以后就会懂的。”

你现在还小——这句话如同一个紧箍咒，无时无刻不桎梏着年幼的美铃。不仅是师傅和养父，当她败在吴荣的拳头下时，过意不去的吴荣也会拿这句话安慰她。  
当年的美铃极其不喜欢被人看作小屁孩，总是在想：我要是大一点，再大一点——就好了。却不曾预料到，那看似漫无尽头的童年时光总有一天要到头的。  
而数年以后她回想起当初这些稚嫩的情绪，必将尝到那句“一寸光阴一寸金”的苦涩滋味。

于是美铃每日的基本功变为扎马步。无论烈日炎炎，抑或风雨交加，她始终咬着牙将这项训练坚持。从一开始的四肢无力、脊背僵硬，到后来终于稍微体会到师傅说的那种“内劲”，美铃用了足足一个季节的时间。  
话虽如此，她的进步其实已经非常神速了。只是当时的美铃年纪太小，短短几个月对年幼的女孩而言已是一段艰苦漫长的时日。再加上她唯一熟识的习武者吴荣是众所周知的天才少女，没有人告诉过她普通武者的进度是怎么样的，因此她感到“这样还不够”是再自然不过的事情。  
所谓“内劲”，实际上是内家拳的一个内功练法。太极拳属于内家拳，八极拳属于外家拳——美铃苦练的是两种截然不同的拳术。师傅与吴钟的教导是两股强力，将最中间的美铃推搡得狼狈不堪。  
美铃鼎盛时期的拳术糅杂了不同的东西，好些时候，她的拳甚至可说是自相矛盾。她数年后教给咲夜的拳也是矛盾的——技巧上是八极拳，意念上却有那么点太极拳的影子。至于这究竟是利大于弊，还是弊大于利，就只能由她们两人自己去证明了。

15

两年以后。  
养父的身体愈发孱弱，连遒劲的书法都变得圆滑柔和了不少。年幼的美铃不以为意，吴钟却担忧得很，隔一段时间便会带着各种奇奇怪怪的药草前来拜访。他们会一边喝茶一边低声交谈，那些声音宛若漂絮，融化在裹挟着植物芳香的空气中，从未被年幼的女孩捕捉。  
美铃练拳已经到了几乎可说是“痴”的境地。两年前她刚开始体会到“内劲”，便突飞猛进，不出几个月，她开始发现自己在做太极拳的动作时腿脚会自己动起来，而无须经过大脑的思考。后来，她甚至将这种意念驱动身体的技艺运用到了八极拳与轻功当中，令她的师傅都不由惊叹不已。  
“真是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。”师傅感慨，“想必，现在的你，其实已经超越我了。”  
“怎么可能？”美铃觉得有些好笑，“师傅肯定能够轻易把我给打趴下啊。”  
“那不是一回事，”师傅摇摇头，“胜负只是相对的基准。”  
“师傅，您说话跟我爸爸一样，文绉绉的。”她有些不满地撇嘴。  
“哈哈——这对我来说可是褒奖啊。”

生命中总有那么几天是刻骨铭心的，它深深地熔铸在血液中，此生都摆脱不了。即使那天发生的事情已经被意识表面遗忘，人的行为模式还是会受到根深蒂固的影响。  
何况，美铃并没有忘记那一天——

那个下午，面对吴荣一如既往如同山崩地裂的劲力，美铃几年来第一次没有感到那种如蚁附膻的彷徨与恐惧。从太极拳中体会到的劲力似乎转化成了底气，如果说她过去只是想着“若能打败吴荣姐就好了”，那么这一刻她有了将之付诸于实践的自信。  
吴荣拳脚齐发，看得人眼花缭乱，一霎时美铃面前仿佛有万千幻影在浮动，每一个影子都有着不输给本体的刚烈。过去美铃总会畏惧于那不知何时就会从本该不可能的地方挥来的拳头，今日却能做到寻觅并正视那份“不可能”。  
唯有这时，她才真正意义上地做到了与吴荣站在同等并且对立的位置。这一刻，她不再是被单方面碾压的虫豸。  
她接连躲开吴荣诡谲的拳，屏息凝神，抓准机会，开始了反击。她的第一拳，却不是她引以为傲太极拳，而是与吴荣如出一辙的八极拳。  
吴荣有些讶异地皱起眉头。这也难怪，因为自从练太极拳起，美铃始终有着“用从吴钟那里学来的八极拳去对付吴荣是不妥当的”这样的刻板想法，而如今她摒弃了这些纷繁的杂念，仅仅为了胜利而挥出自己的拳头。  
然而，她在八极拳上的造诣远远不如吴荣。吴荣轻而易举地看穿了她的路数，从容挡下她同样暴烈的拳头，转而用崩开裹迸之法强“开”美铃之“门”，打算紧贴着她的身体将她制服。  
美铃却轻巧躲过，仿佛方才用尽全力的出拳仅仅是一个幌子，为的是转移吴荣的注意力。这时她才用上了通过太极拳习得的内劲，手脚简直像具有意识似的，自行选择了最为高效的路径，以阴柔的力度朝着吴荣的身体击去。  
这只是习武者之间的平常练习，美铃当然不会允许自己攻击吴荣的要害部位——反过来也是一样的。即使如此，美铃的拳脚击中吴荣的地方都是虽无大碍、却会非常痛的部位，一时间，吴荣的脸色不禁有些发青。  
她深吸一口气调整状态，倏忽间转攻为守，好像突然在面前立起一面盾牌，那盾牌又能够在美铃想要以蛮力击破时变作潺潺流水，只能从她的指隙间迅速流失，怎么抓也抓不着。这种刚柔并济的路数，让美铃陷入了苦战。  
随着时间的流逝，吴荣依旧保持下盘稳固，美铃则已经开始力不从心。

难道我又要被吴荣姐打败了吗？这个念头在美铃的脑海里一闪而过。  
“你习武是为了什么呢？”  
师傅的声音犹在耳畔。  
——我想打败吴荣姐。她在心中默念。  
可是……是这样吗？  
真的仅仅为了这个？  
不是的。不是的。不是这样的！  
美铃的脑海中浮现出一片如琥珀般温润的天空。那片姜黄色的天空是她有关生命最初的记忆，它实在过于狭隘，因此，她无比渴望突破薄膜的桎梏，望向外面的世界。于是她动起来。  
对，就是这个。美铃想。  
——我想做的事情，从来就没有变过。  
我想要“突破”。  
我知道我有才能。我要前进、前进，再前进，直到覆盖眼前场所的粗鄙薄膜被撕裂。这样，我才能去看这宽广的世界。

有那么一瞬间，美铃头一次掌握到了周遭的“气”。  
她的身体自己动了起来。那本应丧失力量的拳头，忽地裹挟了一阵凛冽的拳风，猝不及防直击吴荣防御的脆弱处，将其原本稳固流畅的招数拆得七零八碎，趁其慌忙变化路数时，以一招接近诡谲的流星般迅速的拳，刹那便将吴荣击倒在地。  
如此一来，便结束了。

直至此时，那种火燎一般的燥热感才尽数袭上美铃的身体。她汗流浃背，浑身酸痛，心脏狂跳不止，渐凉的夜风拂过，带走一部分汗水，给了她灌铅一般沉重的身体些许慰藉。  
夕阳将地面染成胭脂色，像血。  
吴荣一时半会儿起不来，躺在地上，轻轻地笑着说，“小丫头，你终于打败我了。”  
是，我终于打败你了。美铃在心中答。  
并且，我会遇见比你更强的对手。

16

“美铃。你认为，武是什么？”  
养父挥动手中的毛笔，写出一个酣畅淋漓的“武”字。  
美铃支支吾吾地没有回答。好在，就如她所料——男人并非真的想知道她的答案，而是要告诉她一些东西。  
“一个‘正’，一个‘弋’——所谓的‘武’，应是以正义之名发起的攻占。你觉得呢，美铃？”  
美铃忙不迭点点头，同时心想：文人还真是擅长把自己没有实践过的东西说得头头是道。  
养父面色凝重地颔首表示自己明白了她的答案。下一刻，他突然在原先那个难得凛冽的“武”字上方画了一个大叉，让美铃猝不及防直接愣在原地。  
“不是的，孩子。若一样事物能够被简简单单地说清，则它根本没有让人为之奋斗的价值。‘正弋’不过是文人墨客强加给武者的禁锢，你的武道，必须由你自己来探寻。”男人放下了毛笔，“虽然你现在还小——姑且还是问一下吧，你现在对自己的武道有认知了吗？”  
闻言，美铃也端整了一下原先漫不经心的态度，谨慎而认真地回答：“我觉得，我的武道，是‘超越自己’。”  
“是吗，真不错。”男人赞叹道。

不久后，便是中秋佳节。  
极为罕见地，那一年的中秋，美铃的养父带着她去逛了庙会。实际上美铃年纪小的时候很少真正意义上地与他人建立联系，那时她所认识的世界不过是眼前一方小小的土地，这是因为养父坚持说她终究是一条龙，与人类不同，最好不要过多地融入到人类群体当中。因此，那次逛庙会的经历给美铃留下了非常美好的回忆。  
除了一件事以外。

“爸爸，我想吃那个！”美铃兴奋地指着不远处一串串红色的糖果。  
“糖葫芦吗？”男人笑道，“是因为它跟你的头发颜色相近吧。”  
被戳穿的美铃吐了吐舌头，尚存着些许婴儿肥的面颊上迅速地飞起两朵小小的绯云。养父带着她走到摊位前，买下一串糖葫芦递给了她。她高兴地咬下半只浑圆糖果，瞬间被山楂的酸涩刺激得牙根发痛，只得暂时小心翼翼地啃着脆薄的冰糖外壳。  
一串糖葫芦有四只糖果。美铃吃了三个，剩下一只递到养父面前，“爸爸，您吃吧！”  
“哈哈……爸爸现在可吃不太了甜——”  
话音未落，男人便剧烈地咳嗽起来。尽管他已经加以掩饰，还是被美铃听出了咳嗽声中隐藏的痛苦。她被吓了一大跳，紧张兮兮地握住养父冰凉的手，仿佛若她不这样做，养父下一刻就会化作一缕青烟消失在夜色中一般。  
她是知道的——这些年来养父的身体越来越糟糕的事情。但养父非常隐忍，几乎从不在她面前暴露出自己身体状况欠佳的事实，所以她始终觉得这或许没什么大不了。然而，这个中秋夜，她头一次从他一连串剧烈的咳嗽声中感到了隐隐的不安。  
“您很痛苦吗？不如我们回去……”  
“不。”养父断然拒绝，同时脸上露出一个有气无力的、极难看的笑，“难得带你出来玩，怎么能因为这点事情就回去呢。”  
后来美铃想，或许这是因为他清楚——他第一次带她逛节日庙会，也会是他最后一次带她逛节日庙会。

之后，养父带着美铃去看了皮影戏。  
白色幕布上兽皮制作的人物剪影在温暖烛光的浸润下活灵活现，幕后艺人巧舌如簧，加上恰到好处的打击乐与弦乐，一下子将美铃带入到故事情节当中。她到底是喜欢新鲜有趣的事物的年纪，很轻易地便短暂遗忘了方才对养父健康情况的担忧，仅仅沉浸于眼前浓重的中秋氛围。  
“……后羿思念妻子，便派人到嫦娥喜爱的后花园里，摆上香案，放上嫦娥平时爱吃的蜜食鲜果，遥祭在月宫里的嫦娥。”配合着一段激烈的打击乐，故事结束了。  
观影人群渐渐散去，美铃却恍若身处梦境，怔怔地坐在长椅上。养父也并没有催她走，大概是因为他实在太累了。  
周围的欢笑声仿佛摇曳的风铃，飘进美铃的耳里，在狭窄的甬道内回荡出虚幻的快乐。美铃忽然觉得有点儿冷，不禁微微地打了个寒战。她仰起头，夜空云翳遍布——幸好没有下雨，否则大家就不能赏月了。那轮皎洁的银色圆盘，边缘泛着淡淡的橘黄，让美铃想起不慎吃下年橘的那种酸楚。又或者只是刚刚糖葫芦里的山楂唤醒了她的回忆。  
不知为何，这个故事让她感到难过。那种凄清似乎渗进了她的心脏，撕扯柔软的瓣膜，缠绵的疼痛令她不知觉间攥紧了拳头。  
“人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月。”一个温柔的女声在她右方响起。  
美铃惊异地望向右边的座位——她记得就在刚才那里还是没有人的。她又扭过头去试图求助养父，却发现养父低垂着头似乎在小憩，她不忍打扰，只得独自一人面对那个向自己搭话的女人。  
“请问您是……”  
“我没有名字。”女人微笑着说。她浑身上下散发出不食人间烟火的气息，如同仙女一般虚幻而无可触及。  
美铃一时语塞。  
“去看这宽广的世界吧。”女人站起来，“以及，去打败更强的对手吧。”  
她迈着优雅的步伐离去，姜黄色的背影如同美铃最初想要突破的那片天空。

17

中秋过后，男人的身体愈发孱弱，躺在床上的时间也多了起来。大部分家务活落在了美铃身上。她非常担心养父的健康状况，知道他不肯同她讲，便去找吴钟询问，可后者也板着脸对此闭口不谈。  
美铃撞见过男人咳血，那骇人的黑红黑红的血仿佛洒在美铃心上，让她惊惶不已。不详的预感像毒蜘蛛口中吐出的丝，逐渐织成一张大网将屋子笼罩在压抑与绝望之下，而她只能在那些愈来愈收缩的网格中艰难地呼吸。  
她甚至开始后悔这些年太过执着于打败吴荣的事情，忽略了与养父的相处。每次只要稍微想到这方面的事情，她便不由眼眶湿润，哪怕她从小被教育泪水是弱小女人的武器。

再过一段时间，养父已经基本上不走动了。期间美铃每日每夜地做噩梦，并且梦中常出现一轮银蓝的圆月，还有一个华贵雍容的姜黄色背影的女人。她总是大汗淋漓地从噩梦中醒来，心有余悸，偶尔还会因此头痛欲裂，像她从前偷喝养父作诗时放在桌上的梅子酒。  
她开始找出养父作的那些诗——其实她没有特意翻找，毕竟男人就这么潇洒地把它们都放在了茶桌下面的柜子里。几年前曾有小偷把一大沓诗作偷走——大概那位梁上君子认为可以拿来卖几个钱，男人也没有忿怒，只是花了一段时日认认真真把那些诗又写了一遍，并且仍然收藏在相同的地方。他说，诗是记在心里的。  
美铃不懂诗的平仄、起承转合之类严格的要求，也缺乏赏析的能力，但她的确能从养父优雅至极的楷书中体会到那些由汉字组成的诗句的美感。这就好像参加科举的文人们苦苦写出一篇符合要求的八股文，而真正的才子能做到从死板的文体中脱颖而出，既遵循了那些分明毫无道理的严厉规则，又做到了使行文优美流畅与思想深沉，是非常让人敬佩的事。  
读过那些诗后，美铃开始有了亲自将它们誊写的想法。男人教过她练字，只是她往往心不在焉，而且确实没那个才能，写出来虽然好歹算得上有模有样，却也仅限于此，不能说是什么好字。尽管她明白这点，还是坚持一张又一张地写了下去。  
男人的诗涉及许多题材，比较多的是思乡和咏物，有些美铃根本读不懂。但取材自生活的大部分都比较容易理解，美铃在好几首诗中觅得自己的身影，他说她是一朵亟待热烈盛开的月季，又隐晦地暗示她是金黄鳞片的蟠龙。很多时候美铃都不知道养父写诗时究竟在想什么，对她而言蘸着墨水就着梅子酒考虑遣词的养父是陌生的、冷淡疏离的、令人困惑的，她往往选择移开视线。而当她亲自誊写那些漂亮的诗句时，感到自己仿佛跨越了时间的界限，与过去的养父待在一起，她似乎能感受到他的思绪，理解过去的他所怀抱的心情。她揣测，她琢磨，试图从这拙劣的模仿中离过去的养父更近一点。

有一天，她写得太过入神，丝毫没有注意到男人已经下了床，慢慢踱步至她身后，微欠着身端详她写的字，接着又收回目光，神色复杂地打量了一下她的姿势。  
“美铃，练字的时候就不要扎马步了。”他说。  
美铃惊得把毛笔一甩，在男人的视线中直起身体，转过身去。男人愁云惨淡的脸上含着一抹极轻极轻的笑，像虚弱无力的泛着羊奶色的天光。  
“我只是……”她不知道自己为什么要一反常态地用如此轻微的音量说话，“觉得与其坐着不如趁此机会巩固基础。”  
男人没再追究。他咳嗽了几声，突然道：“孩子，你一直不擅长轻功。”  
“至少从师傅那儿学了点皮毛。”她露出一丝苦笑。  
“你认为你足以察觉以轻功悄无声息来到你身边的人了吗？”  
“大概吧。”美铃说，“只要不是强者——”  
话音未落，她的脖子忽地被一只冰凉的手扼住了。她惊恐地发现养父的身影凭空消失——这让她略为心安地意识到绕到自己身后的人是他。与此同时，她不禁从后背感到汗涔涔的——她从未想过自己会如此轻易地让性命落进他人手里。  
那只冷冰冰的手只是在她喉咙处停留片刻便如流云般悄然离开。紧接着，养父回到了她的眼前。他的面色愈发苍白，好像方才的那次沉默的爆发让他的身体变得更加羸弱。  
“我让你见识了一次。”他言简意赅，“今后若再有人用这种方式靠近你，你便能及时察觉了。”  
他咳嗽着走回房间，留下心有余悸的美铃。她无意识地摸着自己喉咙的位置，身体不住地颤抖着，好一会儿才平复下来。这下，就算她想继续扎马步，她的身体和精神也不允许她这么做了。于是她搬来一张椅子坐在上面，拾起掉落的毛笔，试图重新投入到写字之中。可是她的心里仍然一团乱麻，发现纸上那本应已经十分为自己所熟悉的字体再度变得陌生，她似乎再不能走进男人的世界，再不能理解他的所思所想，而这一切都是因为他本人突然变得难以捉摸。似乎片刻前轻松扼住美铃颈子的才是真正的他，那个雅致孱弱的文人反倒只是这些年来的幢幢幻影。

岁月的利爪终究将缠绕于男人身上的死亡蛛网织成了裹尸布。他于病榻上溘然长逝，死时神色安宁。吴钟替他下了葬，就在种着杨柳的后院。  
“你以后打算怎么办？”和煦的清风中，吴钟淡淡地问。  
“我可以自力更生。”美铃回答。  
长风乍起，几片柳叶脱离母体，在杏黄色的阳光中被风拂动来回翻转，时而深绿，时而银白。某种熟悉的气息从身后传来，美铃蓦地回首，只见她的师傅站在一片清凉的阴影里，面具已经摘下，露出里面那张掩藏已久的脸。美铃突然发现，其实师傅不老，只是那头飘扬的银丝让自己以为她年纪很大。实际上那张脸庞仍是白皙光滑的，不过时间仍然在她脸上遗留了痕迹，细致的线条与弯绕的纹路在她唇角和眼睑边经年累月地堆积，将她此刻的神情衬托得更为悲凉。  
“美铃，你不哭吗？”师傅问。  
“师傅，我……”她张口结舌。她怎么也没有想到师傅会问这个。本已压抑下去的哭泣欲望再度开始喧嚣，温热与酸涩漫上鼻腔与眼眶，不知何时，她的脸上已有泪珠流淌。  
——不知何时，又是一年春好处。  
泪水朦胧中，柳条摇曳宛若浅绿弧线融化于黏稠春风。美铃的脑海里毫无征兆地浮现出一首词，一首几年前她还非常小的时候男人抱着她教导她念完整的词。  
忆江南春去也，多谢洛城人。弱柳从风疑举袂，丛兰浥露似霑巾。独坐亦含颦……

18

“红美铃！”老板怒骂着，“这堆碗你打算留着什么时候洗呢！”  
“来了来了！”美铃慌忙跑过去，嘴里同时道着歉，“对不起！”  
“别成天跑来跑去的！一个女孩子家练什么武术？”老板嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，转身监督起厨师的工作了。  
美铃悄悄吐了吐舌头，拿起一块破烂发灰的洗碗布，勤奋地搓洗起上方的油腻来。几片菜叶漂浮在水面上，让美铃的脑海里再度闪现过柳叶的影子。她按捺住悲伤，让自己投入到工作之中。

养父下葬后，她说她要自力更生。吴钟没有过多地挽留，反倒是师傅劝说了好久，最终还是拗不过她而闭了嘴。但就算是他们大概也没有想到，她会毅然抛下那座还算宽敞的房子，跑到别的城市。  
她想，如果爸爸黄泉之下能够看到这一幕，一定不会惊讶的。他知道她是个怎样的人，知道她无比渴望去看这宽广的世界，知道她的武道是超越自己。对她来说，在饭店洗碗也是一种超越——她此前从未尝试以劳动换取住所和生活所需费用。  
受养父生前隔段时间便特意提醒她是一条龙的影响，美铃一直都比较低调，至少她自己这么认为。她确实已经尽量收敛了自己在武术上体现出的“痴”，可是也许在普通人看来，她就是个痴迷于练武的不那么规矩的女孩儿，甚至是个令人恐惧的孩子。  
吴钟给她写过几次信，也寄送过一些钱财，而她与师傅就这么断绝了联系。有时候美铃会感到遗憾，会忍不住猜想师傅是不是一点都不怀念这段师生缘，后来也便释怀——既然选择了孤身闯荡，总有些东西需要舍弃。她看过吴钟的信后会默默记在脑子里，然后把信纸烧掉，看火舌将纸张舔出焦黄汁水，徒留动物皮毛烧灼般的糊味弥漫在空气中。信中他隐隐约约地暗示过美铃的养父曾是位厉害的武者。那么后来为什么变成了那副模样呢？美铃想不明白，对方也不愿多透露，于是她只能暗自猜想有什么人废了养父的武功。

一段时间后。  
“都蹲下去！”  
某天，饭店里闯入了几个强盗，明晃晃的大刀指着老板沁出油腻的发红鼻尖，但店里每个人都觉得那闪烁寒光的刀尖对准自己。  
饭桌边已经有吓得大哭的小孩，成年人的表现同样没好到哪去，美铃确信那时饭店的菜香中忽地掺杂了一股子尿骚味儿。她不动声色地蹲了下去，久未打理的长发遮住大半张脸，眼睛却在发丝遮蔽下微微地眯起来，漏出少许凶狠的光芒。  
“把所有钱都交出来！”为首的强盗粗着嗓子喊道。  
老板不住地点着头，微秃的脑门上已是汗水涔涔。他在强盗们刀削般的视线中颤抖着粗大的手，用一把钥匙打开了装着钱财的柜子。  
——就在这时，美铃动手了。  
现在想来，她的动机十分简单，简单到近乎可笑——你们把钱都拿走了，我的工钱怎么办？

实际上，在过去的练武岁月中，美铃鲜少接触冷兵器。她更熟悉肉体与肉体的碰撞，熟悉得多。但她似乎对那些冰冷的器皿毫无畏惧。或许这也是龙类的特质之一？美铃说不上来。  
她右脚暗一用力，借着那股冲劲，整个人弹起来蹿了出去。本应刚烈的动作却被她有心压抑成好似一阵轻风拂过，还未等有人反应过来，她就穿过四分之一个店的距离，手臂微微弯曲，膝盖同时猛地往上抬，就这么攻向了强盗头子的胸膛与胯下。  
那原本指向老板的大刀这才在主人的本能之下挥动，直直往美铃砍去。  
美铃立即绕到即将摔倒的强盗身后，朝着其小腿处补了一脚。那刀砍到虚空，无力地跌坠到地上，只带下几小缕没来得及跟上美铃动作的纤弱秀发；强盗却窝囊地应声倒地，一手捂着胸口一手捂着老二，颟顸的脸上写满痛苦，看上去滑稽到极点。  
这时美铃已经回到原先的位置，甚至没有多看那些同样握着武器的跟班哪怕一眼。  
她击败强盗头子只用了片刻时间——从他人的角度看来，便是店内倏忽划过一道红色的影子，扑向举着刀的强盗头子，紧接着刚才还无比嚣张的强盗便跟着他的大刀一同倒地，空中似乎还轻柔地飘浮着几丝红絮。  
剩下的强盗们面面相觑。接着，他们同时望向那个红发的小女孩，竟都没有敢出手。他们的老大并不是色厉内荏的软蛋，能在江湖上带领他们混到今天，自然不只是靠着口头上的威胁与恐吓；可他仍被一个小女孩轻易地打败了。如此年幼的女孩竟然拥有此般不俗的实力，这让见惯了血腥场面的强盗们，从心底感到些许不寒而栗。  
今天，他们的理智难得地占了上风。强盗们的其中一人快速地把他们的头儿背到身上，另一人则拾起掉落的大刀，紧接着一行人匆匆忙忙地离开了店内，好似一群丧家犬。

那之后，美铃离开了饭店。  
原因完全可以说是富有戏剧性——有位武者前辈那天刚好在她工作的饭店进餐，如果那天美铃不出手，把强盗们赶走的就会是他了，只是他会做得更收敛、更不动声色一些。他一眼看出美铃的不凡，直截了当地问她愿不愿意以武为生。  
后来美铃才知道，这位前辈在当地的武者中是出了名的老奸巨猾，她算是被他骗进了坑里。但那个时候的她毕竟涉世未深，过于天真善良，也愿意相信世人大抵是善良的，因此当时脑子里想的居然是这位前辈真好，愿意领着自己一个小女孩混江湖……  
许久以后，回想起自己当年幼稚与冲动之下做出的决定，美铃只能苦笑。

19

强壮的公牛喷着残存的热气重重倒在地上。铁网外的喧哗在此时此刻达到沸腾，震得美铃脑袋隐隐作痛。她还沉浸在鏖战的余韵当中，精神高度紧张，身上好几处伤口流着血，疼痛使她的视线有些模糊不清。意识到对手已经无法再给自己造成伤害，她刹那间有如一瘫肉泥颓软下来，疲累与酸痛这才一股脑涌上身体与四肢，胸腔漫开一阵夹杂着血腥气味的恶心感，她几乎要就这么吐在场中，然而观众们有如热火的视线反倒冷却了她难以言状的愤怒，使她保存了一丝清醒与自尊。她默不作声地朝着密密麻麻的人头一鞠躬，拎着手中那把刀消失在浸满血渍的帘幕后方。

距离她来到这个地下赌场，已经过去了几个月。她并未想到所谓的“以武为生”，竟会是这种形式。但她无法否认她确实需要运用此身全部的武艺使自己获取食物与金钱——或者说得更直白残酷一点，使自己活下去。  
美铃的童年几乎是与世隔绝的，所以她对赌场青楼一类的场所倒也没有什么特殊的感想。只是那些流连于赌场的男女，脸上皆是贪婪、吝啬、算计一类的东西，那种猥琐的气息似乎已经刻进他们面庞上的纹路，再无法与他们分离。而一想到自己居然每日每夜都呼吸着从他们鼻孔里喷出的浑浊废气，一想到自己居然也是让他们露出丑恶笑容的因素之一，美铃便不禁感到怒火中烧，痛苦不堪。  
她此前所知的世界是美好的，光明的。虽然养父的死让她心如刀绞，让她曾暗暗憎恶过夺走养父性命的天地，但总的来说，她觉得这个养父曾经存在过的世界绝不会坏到哪儿去。来到这个地方以后，美铃才知道，市廛隐蔽的角落竟藏着这样丑陋的溷厕。她童稚的心过早地沾染上世间的污秽，再也无法恢复原先的纯净无瑕。

将美铃带到这个世界的武者前辈，名叫沈竹园。正统武者大抵都看不起他——当然，因为他是出了名的老奸巨猾，也可以说正统武者们比较忌惮他，不想与他扯上什么关系。然而即使是那些活在历史阴影里的刺客、盗贼团体，也都不怎么喜欢沈竹园，个中缘由美铃并不是很懂。  
她当然同样对这位前辈没什么好感，单是他的战斗方式便足以令她感到不快了。他很少出场战斗，美铃也就只看过一次，就如同她这些日子听到的闲言碎语所描述的那样，沈竹园极擅长防御自己，往往把对手拖得精疲力竭，才悠然施力将对方打倒。他的厉害之处在于，他躲躲闪闪的同时竟然还有挑衅敌人的余裕，非把对方给气炸不可。无数人想把他的脑袋从脖子上拧下来，可是正如美铃所见——他们都没有成功。沈竹园引以为豪的龟缩战术使得他声名远播，江湖人称“龟头园”。后来武者们当中有些比较注重礼仪修养的人，一致认为这个称号实在过于粗俗，尤其是他名字的最后一个字还不知为何与称号的前两个字特别搭。于是，大部分时候，人们还是叫他沈竹园。

当美铃带着一身汗水伤口回到休息室，看见沈竹园正慵懒地靠在一张雕花石板凳上品着香茗的时候，太阳穴不禁突突地跳了起来。——我在外面累死累活，稍有不慎就会成为公牛的晚餐，你却在这里喝茶！大约是察觉到她无声的怒意，沈竹园微笑着抬头，道：“来，美铃——品品这红茶。是武夷山运来的茶叶哩。”  
美铃才不会被这和煦如三月春风的笑靥欺骗。她最清楚他的残酷无情，他训练她时的暴戾冷漠。在像此时此刻这样无关紧要的时候，如果他乐意，他便会装出一副慈祥模样，仿佛他有多么疼爱美铃这个小姑娘似的。在美铃看来他既堕落又虚伪。如果哪天他突然开始捻一串佛珠温声细语地讲话，她一定不会感到奇怪。不如说她有些奇怪为什么这男人还没有开始这么做。  
尽管如此，她还是按捺住负面情绪，装出高兴的样子向他道谢，走过去给自己斟了一小杯茶。从前养父也教她喝茶，不过她不很喜欢。  
她抱着“又要喝那苦涩的液体了”的想法，握住青花瓷杯抿了一小口。出乎她的意料，这红茶的芬芳十分浓郁，盖过了酸涩，口感柔和。她的面部肌肉不自觉地有所放松，始终微拧着的眉头也终于得以舒展。要到很久以后，她才能学会控制好自己最细微的感情流露。  
“好喝吗？”沈竹园微笑着问。  
虽然被他充满慈爱地注视是件很令人不爽的事，美铃还是如实点了点头，说：“谢谢您——很好喝。”  
“这是一位托我办事的大臣送来的。想在茶馆喝到这样名贵的茶，你得是非常有身份的人才行。”沈竹园说，语气严肃了点，“红美铃，如你所见，这是个不公平的世界。有些人生下来就穿丝绸，有些人却仅仅为了不饿死都要拼尽全力。出身往往决定命运，虽说有科举考试，可是说到底，寒门难出贵子。”  
他又斟了一小杯茶，“像这样名贵的茶叶，都被最有身份、最有势力的人垄断了。而能够提供这类珍贵茶叶的茶馆，相当一部分甚至不被平民百姓所知。那是仅属于上层人士的特权。”  
“但如果你像我这样堕落，堕落到最底层，同时又强到被大部分人忌惮，你还是可以进入他们那个上层社会，哪怕你没兴趣——总有人着急让你成为他们中的一员。我自然是很有兴趣的——毕竟，这便是我们这些在黑暗中潜行的人，对那些名门望族的最大的嘲笑。”沈竹园喝了口茶，若有所思道。  
美铃默不作声地听着。突然，他又露出那种虚伪的笑容，对她说：“怎么样，美铃？权力的滋味如何啊？”  
美铃怔了怔。茶香仍在唇舌间回荡，她惊愕地看着沈竹园嘲弄的神情，突然意识到自己大概是被他耍了。于是她有些愤愤地放下茶杯，说了句“我去透透气”，便大步离开了这个房间。

20

人们都说古罗马斗兽场残酷野蛮令人发指，然而，在这个世界上，或许没有一个国家不爱看角斗士与动物血淋淋的厮杀。  
在洋溢着血腥气味的地下赌场，美铃的对手包括野牛、藏獒、豪猪、黑熊，而她甚至目睹过别的武者对上豹虎这样令人惊异的不知从哪弄来的动物。也是这个时候，她意识到赌场老板从未出现过，不禁多加了几分戒心。她不知道那个神秘的老板究竟有着什么样的背景，但她至少清楚，那不是她可以轻易触碰的——除非她想死。

“是吗……美铃她还有过这样的遭遇啊。她都没有跟我提过。”  
明治二十六年，日本。  
那年的夏天格外炎热，酷暑之中，一名看上去二十多岁的女子站在毛榉荫翳下，自言自语般地呢喃着。  
当然，她并不真的在自言自语。如果有人能够留意一下她的背后，一定会以为自己眼花了——她后方的空气中开了一小条极为狭窄的黑红色裂缝，而且正有声音从里边传来。  
“还好吧？那个时候的红美铃，姑且还可算是幸运的。”妖怪贤者以优雅慵懒的语气道。  
高挑俏丽的女子蹙了蹙眉。她面容年轻，头发却是不太吉利的银白色，在闷热微风的吹拂下，那三千银丝就好似六月飞雪一般飞扬着。  
“不过现在想来——当初她跟我提到吴荣小姐时，那语气总让我以为吴荣小姐是个不到三十岁的，还不怎么知名的武者。”女子突然笑了起来，“岂料人家竟是乾隆年间的八极拳传人。也真亏当初我见识少，不然一早就能发现美铃其实是个老妖怪了。”  
“也许因为那时的红美铃虽生犹死。”妖怪贤者活了上千年，自然深谙人类与妖怪们那些乏善可陈的心理，“她下意识地选择让自己仍然活在过去——活在吴荣还是个年轻武者、而她自己还没有沦落到更悲惨境地的过去。”  
“原来如此……那时的我不具备使她活在当下的能力呢。”女子说着，眼睛渐渐地蒙上一抹不易被察觉的阴霾。  
闻言，藏身于隙间的妖怪贤者以扇掩面，十分暧昧地笑了笑，“你还是这么多愁善感，Sakuya。”  
被称为Sakuya的女子被灼热阳光刺伤眼球似的，缓缓阖上了双目。而隙间之中，却有一对眼瞳蓦地睁开了。

人力车咣当咣当地飞速滑过。暑气仍旧如同蒸笼里的水汽一般将这个国家笼罩在令人窒息的酷热当中，车上紧闭双眼的英国人正梦见海龙王的女儿。当车夫将他拉到长滨村，英国人会付给车夫七十五钱。

当沈竹园告诉美铃她的对手要从动物变为人时，不得不说，美铃松了一口气。就算她是龙类，就算她有着不同寻常的经历，归根结底也还只是个身体尚未开始发育的小女孩。沈竹园也曾以一种恶劣的态度称赞过这点，“想必观众们十分喜爱野兽与女童厮杀的血腥场面。”他还说他们都渴望看到动物将美铃撕成两半，而美铃总是不让他们如愿，这让他们更加兴奋、更加愿意投入金钱，不管他们在赌局中处于哪一方。  
然而，当她真正地以人为对手，她才意识到之前与动物厮杀的自己是多么幸运。  
野兽再凶猛，终究还是愚笨的。人类却擅长以精良的武器、高超的技艺、细心编织的假象与令人动摇的挑衅置对手于死地。第一次在场上与人为敌，美铃便陷入了深深的恐慌之中，她惊愕地看着对面那个肌肉锃亮的年轻男子朝她走来，不再是赤手空拳，而是和自己一样手持武器，金属在灯光照耀下闪烁出教人心寒的银辉。她终于明白，这个世界上，最可怕的动物是人类。  
她比从前容易受伤了。与人对战唯一的好处就是人至少会手下留情，不像野兽那样渴望把她打死或是打残，美铃最惨的一次也只是骨折在床上躺了半个月。但比起从前与动物之间你死我活的残酷厮杀，美铃变得更郁郁不乐起来。地下赌场弥漫的丑恶的人性气味似乎让她肺叶间也染上那般的腐臭。  
她扪心自问——这样浑浑噩噩的生活，真的能够算是“以武为生”吗？若是黄泉之下的养父知道她正在干的事，真的不会对她失望无比吗？  
而且，她与养父的友人吴钟也早已断了联系。她无法给吴钟写信，后者自然无从得知她现在身处何方，同样也无法给予她任何帮助。

在场上，她有输有赢。地下赌场有不少像她一样的习武之人——与凶猛豹虎一样不知是从哪块地方觅得的；那些男女老少的战斗方式千奇百怪，她简直像只无头苍蝇仅能横冲直撞。但不可否认，这段经历后来成了她珍贵的经验，让她在战斗中总能摸清对方的风格与套路，并以最佳的方式予以回击。  
渐渐地，她竟是小有名气起来，居然有好些人特地前来挑战“那个力气惊人的红发小姑娘”。她一一与他们对战，同样是有输有赢，无论是何种结果，战斗结束后她都只觉厌恶与想吐。台下观众的欢呼声此起彼伏，愿意为她倾囊下注的人与日俱增——而这一切只使得她越来越想逃离这个场所。  
沈竹园的训练也愈发地苛刻严格。她明白这也是为了让她不至于死在强者的拳头下，可她仍然无法压抑住对沈竹园的憎恶。——都是你这混蛋用花言巧语把我骗到这个鬼地方！她每日每夜都不由自主地在心底如是咒骂。也许，她真正咒骂的是当初那个轻易听信陌生人话语的、幼稚愚蠢的自己。  
美铃开始暗地里策划逃跑。沈竹园安排了赌场里好几个人看着她，她平日里被盯得很死，别说逃跑，就连想偷溜出去干点自己的事都要被盘问一番。因此她不得不懊恼地承认：想离开这个魔窟，难。即使如此她还是一有时间就构思她的逃跑计划，哪怕它们的唯一作用是充当她的精神食粮。  
她没有想到的是，最后促成她逃离地下赌场的，竟会是她最讨厌的那个人。

“红美铃，你几岁了？”  
那一晚月光美丽，沈竹园把美铃叫到离赌场有一段距离的小凉亭，沏一壶信阳毛尖，给她也斟了一小杯。薄薄水面闪烁着银绿光芒，散发出缕缕清新的芳香。美铃边道谢边接过发烫的茶杯，没有喝，仅仅默默地感受着夜风中那份温热。  
“十二岁。”她低沉着嗓音，有些恍惚地回答。  
“我比你小一点的时候，某一天，突然被抄家。”沈竹园讲故事似的娓娓道来，“我的父亲被带走，过了区区几天皇帝便下令将他斩首；我的母亲在那之后精神崩溃，上吊自杀，还是我给她收的尸。我父亲是个正人君子——或许正因如此——他的存在触犯了宫廷里一些人的利益。”  
茶有些凉了。美铃喝了一口，浓郁的茶香裹着轻微的酸涩，滑过她干涸河床般的喉咙。  
“你走吧，红美铃。”沉默片刻后，沈竹园忽然说。  
美铃听出他语气里的异样，不禁大为震惊，连忙抬头看向他。他却没有看她，而是若有所思地盯着拿掉盖子的茶壶，里边的茶叶被泡至臃肿，柔软爬虫般相互缠绕。终于，他开口道：“你已经引起了一些人的注意，再这样干下去，总会有人把你视为眼中钉。你半年多以来应得的钱我都放你房间桌上了，等下收拾行囊时去取，然后——就离开这个地方吧。”

21

红美铃在人类少女最为青春靓丽的那几年，过得却如同行尸走肉。离开地下赌场后，她压抑在心底的自我厌恶与对世界的失望仿佛瞬间爆发，在烈日之下，她深觉此身已遍布污秽。  
或许是那段充斥血腥味的日子给了她太多的痛苦，她后来选择的都是相当稀疏平常的工作，只图安逸无事地活着，哪怕身处底层被人欺压遭人鄙夷。  
然而回忆起那浑浑噩噩的几年，美铃仍然可以骄傲地说，即使在那个时候，她也没有惧怕前路的坎坷。  
是的。即使在她活得如同行尸走肉的日子里，她也仍旧无意识地前进着。  
她从来不曾在同一个地方逗留超过三个月，因此也不曾有过稳定的工作。从这个角度来看，她的生活其实已经说不上多么安逸了。只是那时候的她并没有察觉这一点。总之，她朦朦胧胧地凭着一种难以言状的模糊意愿，在天地之间四方上下持续不断地行走。  
她一直在向前走，一直在看这广大的世界。  
唯有这一点，她始终都是问心无愧。

她几乎忘记了那个曾经象征着她所有梦魇的姜黄色身影。她学会了逃跑，不仅是从五大三粗的壮汉面前假装手无缚鸡之力的女孩匆匆逃跑，更是从超越自我的武道之中逃跑。她几乎完全荒废了武术——如果不算她仍然坚持每天扎马步的话。  
然而她的梦魇追上了她。当美铃换了不知道第几份工作时，她在搬进新租房的那一晚，再度梦见了那个姜黄色的女人。  
梦中，那个女人凌空于月海之上。不知何故美铃确信她并不属于月球。然而她也绝不属于美铃所在的这片大地——证据就是即使她望向广阔山河的眼神充满了眷恋，她的身体仍然被禁锢在幽深的寰宇中，始终漂浮着、彷徨着，找不到任何的落脚之处。就连那些星星仿佛也在惧怕她，拒绝为她带来哪怕一丝星芒。  
从噩梦中醒来，美铃不由有些头痛。她蜷缩在床角，抱着枕头，呆呆凝视着被些许月光照亮的黯淡的室内。突然，她屏住了呼吸。  
时隔几年，属于武者的那股子冲动再度于她的血管内流淌，传遍她身体中每一个角落。她绷紧神经，紧紧盯着前方那面墙——即使那儿什么都没有。  
忽然间，墙面发生了崩塌。无数砖块发出嘎吱嘎吱的怪异声响从建筑中抽离，借着银白的月光美铃甚至能看清石灰粉末与碎石颗粒在空中飞扬。一个女性的身形从中缓缓凸显出来，美铃压抑住嗓子里那声惊叫，看着那个身影穿过墙面来到自己眼前，而崩坏的墙在她穿过后竟恢复了原状。  
是幽魂？还是什么不可名状的武功？无论事实如何，美铃只知道这是她要打败的对手。她紧紧攥住拳头，又反复地松开，活动自己僵硬的指节，顺带让自己那武者的本能再度于脑海中复苏。身体里似乎隐藏着无数开关，这几年来始终沉睡着，直到此时才噼里啪啦地一个又一个地被重新打开。  
“哎呀……了不起了不起。蟠龙要苏醒了呢。”女子笑嘻嘻地说。她黛青色的发簪成两个圆弧，身旁的飘带让她看起来仿佛哪个神话里的仙人。  
“你是谁？”美铃警惕地监视着她的一举一动。  
“别紧张——穿墙只是我的能力之一，我并不是来害你的。”女子摊开双手，以“不知亡国恨”的歌女那般的甜腻语调道，“我只是来告诉你——成长中的幼龙啊，我们的同乡正在永恒的黑夜中忍受煎熬。终有一日，她要策划一场复仇的盛宴。到了那时——我希望你能站在正义那一边。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。何况，什么是正义？”美铃轻声道，“对现在的我来说，活下去即是正义。”  
“那很好。大部分人都是怕死的，你只是比他们更诚实。”她说着，转过身去，“那么，我先走了。”  
“等一等！”美铃不由大喊，“至少告诉我……你的名字。”  
可是女子已经消失在墙后。

“事实上，我跟那个女人，也有一点微乎其微的联系。”师傅说。  
“她是什么人？不对，她是人类吗？”我好奇地追问。  
“应该说，曾经是人类。”说着，师傅不知何故叹了口气。

“你把那女孩吓着了。”初代的博丽巫女紧紧蹙着眉。  
“别老是板着脸，可惜了那副漂亮面孔。”射命丸很无奈似的摊开手，“我又不是故意的。倒是你，好像很在乎那个能够操纵时间的女孩子啊？明明一开始是冲着霍青娥来的。”  
“霍青娥毫无疑问是优先级别——”博丽话还没说完，突然就这么在记者面前隐去了身形，“有人过来了，我先躲一躲。”  
“记者小姐——”还没等射命丸有所行动，一只手指粗短的油腻爪子已经搭上了她的肩膀，“要不要一起去喝杯酒啊？”  
“文，”隐去身形的博丽在她耳边悄声说，“不准使用风神的力量。”  
射命丸的嘴角抽搐了一下。接着，她笑眯眯地回过头，对上了那张颟顸的中年男人的脸。  
“哈哈，好，那敢情好。”她笑着凑近中年男子，右手同时暗中搓着钢笔的笔盖，在男子脸上浮现出喜悦与贪婪的神情之时，她猛地将利器送入了他的颈部，而他连惨叫都没来得及发出。  
“这是什么？”博丽在男人倒地后显了身，有些钦佩地盯着射命丸手中那被血染红的利器，“我还以为是你为了伪装成人类记者带的记号笔，没想到里边会是那么尖锐的凶器。”  
“战术笔而已，也确实是弱小的人类才会想出来的发明。”风神少女笑了笑，“好了，现在让我们去找霍青娥吧。”

自从遇见那位能够穿墙的“仙人”之后，美铃又恢复了身为武者时每日坚持的练习。  
要推测出那位女性的身份并非难事。虽然比较偏门，但美铃还是从蒲松龄的《聊斋志异》中找到了她的影子——沉醉于道教之中抛弃丈夫与孩子的霍青娥。  
事实上，按照人类的理性，应该不会想到从书籍之中寻找对应的角色。但美铃自己的身份已经足够扑朔迷离了。她坚信，那位女性穿墙而过的诡谲能力，绝不是来自于高深的武功，而是来自于更黑暗的深渊。  
那么——经常出现在美铃梦中的那位女子，也即美铃过去曾在中秋庙会上目睹的女子，又究竟是什么来头？她与霍青娥口中的“同乡”，是一个人吗？  
可惜，当时的美铃并未寻找到答案。

22

将三年的寿命交给西行寺后，咲夜踏上了孑然一身的旅程。  
不，也说不上孑然一身——那个时候的八云紫还清闲得很，偶尔会突然利用隙间来到咲夜身旁。咲夜虽对此感到不悦，却也没多说什么。毕竟，即使她明确地表示自己有意见，紫也显然不会轻易迁就。

在日本，咲夜接触到了名为“忍者”的群体。  
过去她即使习武，学的也都是些光明磊落的招数。而忍者却是活在历史角落的团体，注定有着太多阴暗的秘密。咲夜甚至见识到了通过改变身体构造增强力量的武者，虽然她曾经被嗾使得有些动摇，但对未知事物的恐惧终究是让她远远地逃开了。  
不管怎么说，那段时日对咲夜产生了深远的影响，她发现自己似乎与忍者那种诡谲巧妙的作战方式契合度更高。原本她就有着时间停止的特殊技能，配合日渐精益的飞刀技术，到后来居然也成了小有名气的地方武者。  
她甚至开始接受杀人的委托。她就像她认识的那些忍者一样，风过无痕，于黑暗中潜藏，在刹那间夺人性命。事实上咲夜很快习惯了杀人这件事，也许不能因此太过责怪她，毕竟在很多个夜晚之前，她早已将手中的飞刀掷入了八云紫的心脏，而后者毫发无伤。都说杀手会永远记得自己杀的第一个人，咲夜的情况是即使想忘记八云紫也忘不了，而显然这并不会让她对杀人此事感到犹豫。

反观红美铃——她第一次杀人时，就没有她的爱徒那么镇定了。先前在地下赌场的时候她只杀过各种各样的动物，虽然后来改为与人对战，但她从未夺去过自己对手的性命。她第一次杀人，是为了救一个被施暴、毫无还手之力的女孩。  
不管怎么说，那是美铃第一次深刻地感受到了自己身为龙类的事实。说来奇怪，如果追根溯源，当她意识到自己杀了人的那一瞬，她本是没多大感触的。然而紧接着她发现这是因为她不认为自己杀了同类。曾经她很难察觉到自己生而为龙，如今却因杀了人类而后知后觉——这难道不讽刺吗？这似乎在说美铃潜意识中认为人类是更低一等的生物。我有在害怕吗？我应该感到害怕吗？这么追问着自己，恐惧之心侵蚀了美铃的全身。  
至于那个被她救下来的女孩，先是在她面前大哭了一场，随即告诉她那个暴徒是当地臭名昭著的强盗头子，并钦佩地表示美铃是自己见过的最强的武者。对此，美铃回以苦笑。与那份苦涩相反地，一种炽热的情感却渐渐地占据她的心底，她终于发现除了苟活以外自己还可以有别的生存方式。她紧抓着自己遍布污秽的过去不放，然而她忽略了唯有当下的行为才能够定义她的人格。好在，如今她明白过来了。  
从那时起，美铃成了手上沾满鲜血的杀手。由于她杀的大都是奸邪之人，百姓们开始称呼那个武功高强的神秘杀手为“侠客”。当然，美铃前进的道路上不可能全是支持的声音，但她并不十分在乎，因为在此过程中她已经形成了一套属于她自己的正义观。至于他者的评价，并不是她可以控制的。

霍青娥后来还找过美铃好几次，不过基本上都是为了给美铃讲她们那位“同乡”的事。美铃由此得知纯狐被禁锢在月海之上的遭遇。  
“说到底，你究竟希望我做什么？”美铃询问，“拯救纯狐吗？”  
“那不是你做得到的事。”霍青娥闻言笑了，“能拯救纯狐的只有她自己。”

“对了，”师傅突然说，“其实那三年，我不仅仅是待在日本而已。我甚至为了散心在英国生活过一段时间。”  
“哦……”我隐隐感到哪里不太对，下意识一拍手，追问道，“我记得，英国有个叫‘开膛手杰克’的——”  
“他的作案时间正好可以与我去英国的时间对上。”师傅淡淡答道，“但你不用多想，我对开膛手杰克的事完全不了解。”  
“那……师傅在英国有遇见什么趣事吗？”  
“趣事？”我感到她哑然失笑，“有趣说不上，但是——我确实邂逅了命运。”

23

1888年10月12日，英国。  
当咲夜在报纸上读到《化身博士》的舞台剧停止演出时，不由感到深深的失望。她没多久前才在机缘巧合之下得到了一张看剧的票，现在却被告知无法观看了。即使她在这片土地上仍然算是人生地不熟，也能头脑清晰地意识到，这与“开膛手杰克”连环凶杀案脱不了关系。人们已经足够恐慌，不再愿意在惊悚剧中寻求刺激。  
英国的雾就像浓稠的豌豆汤，在那浑浊的帷幕下隐藏着邪恶的色彩。咲夜读过《化身博士》的原著小说，也知道其作者史蒂文森因漫天的迷雾患上了被称为“棕精灵”的抑郁症状。很多时候咲夜会想，自己当初选择来英国散心，如今却日夜都要面对肮脏的浓雾，是否有些本末倒置。  
开膛手杰克的行为皆指向处于社会底层的妓女。在那个年代的英国，女子独自一人上街是一件极其不体面的事，咲夜虽因其异国人的身份逃过了一些污言秽语，但还是免不了被街坊邻居在背后指指点点。她也确实不止一次在污浊不堪的大雾中遭遇男人的袭击，可是他们对她而言弱到甚至不足以让她拔出匕首。她唯一一次被逼得使用时间停止的特技，正是她邂逅命运的那一天，并且，对象是位女性。  
从头到尾，那位身材娇小的恶魔般的女性只说了三句话。咲夜直到死的那一天都不会忘记那三句话——

“以人类而言，你很强。”  
“要来做我的仆从吗？”  
“无妨，我已经不打算吸你的血了。”

除了武术以外，美铃还给自己挖掘了另一个爱好——观看戏剧。很长一段时间内，她的生活便由打斗和看戏组成。日子如流水般飞逝，有时她觉得每一天都不一样，有时又觉得每一天都大同小异。就这样，不知多少年过去了。

吴荣来找美铃时，整个人已是垂垂老矣。她们一起生活了大约半个月，吴荣力量衰弱，两人切磋起来没了当年的势均力敌。期间美铃邀请吴荣一同去观看戏剧，那一天在吴荣的怂恿之下美铃竟去请求戏班子头把其中一个小角色临时让给她来演，而对方居然真的答应了。结果让所有人都很是意外，因为美铃的表现力非常强，甚至隐约有了点盖过主角风头的意思。从那以后，美铃与戏班子头的家族结下了不解之缘。  
那场戏剧过后，美铃和吴荣到江边散步。吴荣夸赞美铃演得好，并说到美铃如今仍是年轻女子模样的事情。吴荣好奇道：“你这副容貌不会发生太大的变化，这是否意味着，你身边很难有什么亲近的人？”  
美铃点头：“一旦身边有人对我不变的容貌产生疑心，我就会换个地方生活。”  
“这也是为什么我找你找得这么艰难。”吴荣说，“那你也没有结婚了？”  
美铃笑笑：“我从来没有爱上过什么人。想一想，我可是龙类，也不好与人类发生感情。”  
“难道就没有什么人让你觉得很特殊吗？”  
“没有。”

那个时候的美铃没有想到，自己有朝一日会因为龙类身份引来麻烦。  
在华夏，龙神圣至高无上；在西方，龙是撒旦，是邪恶的象征。不知为何美铃的龙类身份曾经有过泄漏，从此以后她既见过认为她的存在威胁到了皇帝要消灭她的，也见过说她是邪龙要讨伐她的。不管怎么说，这一系列事情让她清晰地认识到自己与人类社会的格格不入，这让她的处世心态更为苍凉寡淡。  
令她印象最为深刻的，是一名叫做渊际的武者。他在一个夜晚袭击了她。渊际吸收了西方的一些思想和技术，连武器都是正儿八经的西洋剑。那华丽的剑术确实在一定程度上迷惑了美铃，她必须绷紧每一道神经，才能绕开那致命的刀刃。最终，她以微弱的力量优势用手中的刀挑飞了对方的武器，并成功把他死死地压在地上。  
这个时候，美铃感到颈部被什么东西给抵住了。她低头一看，发现是一个黑洞洞的锃亮玩意儿，表面看来毫无锋利之处，于是美铃断定这东西威胁不了自己。  
“还在垂死挣扎吗？”她低声道。  
“未必。”他说着，突然移动了手中的物品，紧接着，某种炽热而又冰冷的痛楚感便贯穿了美铃的肩膀。  
她一手捂住流血不止的肩膀，内心感到惊骇。与此同时，熊熊怒火在她脑海内燃烧起来，不由得将刀锋指向武者的左胸。  
“你一开始对准的是我的颈部。”她冷声问，“为什么临时改变主意？”  
“可能是我最后的道德感在作祟。”渊际回答，“刚才，你不也没对我下杀手吗？你原本打算从背后扣住我的脖子。虽然我不善肉搏，但也清楚没人能从死扣中逃脱。”  
“不一样。”美铃道，“即使脖子被贯穿，我也不会死去。而一旦我想要你的命，你就真的活不成。”  
他扬了扬眉毛。  
“怎么，”她问，“你觉得我在说谎？”  
“不，”他回答，“恰恰相反——我认为你很自信，更重要的是……你活得很真实。”  
美铃沉默了须臾。片刻之后，她收起刀，从地上站起，冷声道：“滚。”  
他同样站起来，冷静地说：“有件事我必须向你道歉——你不是我要找的人。作为道歉，就让我来治疗你的伤吧。”

实际上美铃不算是容易对他者产生信任的那类人，但她那时候却答应了渊际。她隐隐感到，这个男人似乎从来不说谎。  
渊际的医术确实不凡，他遵守承诺将名为“子弹”的物品从美铃的肩膀里取了出来。美铃也借此得知了世上有种叫“枪”的武器。她请求渊际教她使用，虽然后者表示自己弹药储备不足、最多只能让她打十发，但她还是从短暂的使用时间里体验到了枪的威力。  
“其实，你不排斥这样武器，对我来说有些意外。”渊际说，“你的拳和你的刀都是规规矩矩的传统武术。”  
“我不讨厌新东西。”美铃回答，“我的武道正是‘超越自我’。”

就在她说完这话的当晚，霍青娥再一次地出现了。  
“说实话，我很好奇——”霍青娥穿过美铃床对面的墙，皎洁的月光照亮了她唇角的微笑，“你说，你的武道是‘超越自我’。可是确实如此吗？还是你仅仅只是记住了你说过的这句话？”

24

咲夜是在回华以后才从八云紫口中得知“大结界”的存在的。正是在咲夜与美铃初次相遇的明治十七年，八云与博丽巫女联手创造了大结界，建立了人与妖和谐共处的“幻想乡”。先前那个伪装成人类记者接近咲夜的射命丸，便是幻想乡中“妖怪之山”势力的一员。  
“幻想乡……”咲夜无意识地呢喃，“如果……我和美铃能在那个地方相聚——”  
“那一定是个非常圆满的结局吧。”八云紫说。  
“你有想过，”咲夜忽然问，“在幻想乡与什么人重聚吗？”  
“……你很敏锐。”八云紫沉默了片刻，最后像是下定了很大决心似的开口道，“我过去……对一个人类女孩做过坏事——因为想要吃掉她而虚情假意地接近她。后来我改变主意了，她却已经离开我了。等到我们重聚时，她已经失去了作为人类时的记忆。”  
“至少你可以从头再来。”咲夜说。  
“确实。”八云紫说，“我们再一次成为了挚友——我认为这很幸运。”

即使更换了地方，咲夜也仍旧干着暗杀的勾当。她借此谋生。她不再轻易暴露自己的真名，取而代之的，“十六夜”这个称号开始为一些人所知。也许，在她内心深处，她是通过成为与美铃一样的杀手，从精神上更加接近那位红发武者。  
也许是受到美铃喜爱戏剧的影响，也许仅仅是为了弥补自己在英国时没能看上《化身博士》的遗憾——某一天，咲夜杀掉一位富商后，在归家的路上途径了一家戏院。她思考片刻，忽然转身迈进了戏院的大门。但当她买票时，被告知位置已经满了。  
“不过杂技表演还有票。”卖票的人说，“你可以去看一看，我们的杂技团很不错。”  
一时间，记忆如潮水般涌进咲夜的大脑，竟把她牢牢钉在原地无法动弹。她想起了许多人，比如团长，比如戏班子头，比如秋雁，比如那个大她一些的姐姐……其实她从来就没有忘记，只是这一刻她才清晰地意识到这一点。这几年，说长不长，说短不短，好像眨眼之间就过去了，又好像发生了许许多多数不清的事情。时间的重压沉甸甸地坠至咲夜瘦削的肩膀上，她忽然感到难以呼吸。  
“给我一张票吧。”最终，她说。

咲夜坐在光线昏暗的后排。台上的青年正把长长的钢条卷成圆圈束缚在脖子上，随着他的动作，缠绕在他颈部周围的钢圈越来越紧。咲夜以敏锐的视力看出，他的脸色一点点地变得青白，显然正因缺氧而痛苦难当。  
有那么一小会儿咲夜怀疑那位青年是否会死。接着她想到，这些杂技究竟有何意义呢？贩卖痛苦？当真有人看了会觉得有趣吗？至少咲夜不认为哪里有趣。  
过去咲夜在杂技团丢掷飞刀，团员们也都尽是表演一些危险的东西，但咲夜觉得那好歹是有美感的，或者说是有技艺性的。而此时此刻台上青年的表演，似乎除了挑战死亡以外别无他物，这让咲夜感到相当不适，因此也就无法理解。  
这时，缠绕在青年脖子上的一圈圈钢条终于全部被取下来了。台上的解说人介绍起青年背井离乡的经历，接着，青年自己也表示很想念家乡以及家人。台下一些人被这出苦情戏打动，开始有钱从后排传到前排，再传到青年的手里。咲夜只麻木地看着。她知道这些钱之后会进戏班子头的腰包，最多就是平分给每个参与演出的团员。  
咲夜相信，或许，青年的思乡之情是真真切切的。与此同时她想，在日复一日的演出中，在成千上万的重复中，话语里的真挚早已消失殆尽，只剩下翻来覆去堆砌而成的空虚字句。当他说这些话的时候，他记住的并非自己的思乡之情，而是言语本身。他将自己作为一件商品出售，得到的是金钱，失去的却是自我。  
因此，当整出表演结束，咲夜发现自己有些郁郁不乐。

“渊际，你在做什么？”  
美铃从客房里出来，发现这座屋子的主人正在摆弄茶具，不禁好奇地开口询问。时隔多年，她终于又想起了沈竹园当年请她喝的茶，以及他对她说的那些似愚弄似认真的话——关于堕落，关于对上层者的嘲讽，关于权力的滋味。  
“这茶具是我祖父的。”渊际答非所问，“他前不久逝世，我正是为了此事回来。”  
“那袭击我只是因为顺路？”  
“因为我误以为你刚好就是我要找的人。”这次，渊际提起一壶已经烧开的水，往茶具里注入冒着白烟的热水后，又将它们倒进两个茶杯里，其中一杯递给了美铃。  
美铃吹了吹杯沿上升缭绕的白雾，等待片刻后，微微地抿了一口。刹那间，强烈的苦涩像一团火药在她的鼻腔中炸裂开来，她差点忍不住翻白眼的冲动——这也太苦了一点。  
“你用的什么茶叶？泡了多久？”她艰难地咽下那些液体，缓了一会儿才发问。  
“我没用茶叶。”渊际指了指茶具，“你知道有些喝茶的人喜欢用紫砂壶养茶垢吗？茶垢在内壁聚积到一定程度时，就被称为‘茶山’，这样一来即使不往内添加茶叶，只要注入热水，也会有一股茶味。”  
在他说话的同时，美铃又尝试着喝了一口。这次的苦涩不及初尝那般浓郁了。  
一杯饮尽，她说：“我要走了。”  
渊际点点头，示意她可以离开。可是美铃仍旧立在原地。她想到过去的数次离别，那些时刻，她都没能好好地与对方说再见。不知为何，她觉得这一次自己不能重蹈覆辙。  
她想了想，对渊际抱拳道：“祝君武运昌隆。”

所谓武运，到底是什么呢？  
数年来美铃认为，自己的“武”便是超越自我。然而正如霍青娥所言——她极有可能仅仅是记住了说这种漂亮话的自己。  
后来，美铃终于明白——  
所谓武运，不是运气，而是人。是武者的才能、气度和声望。  
也是那时候她才明白，一句“祝君武运昌隆”，究竟有着怎样的重量。

25

“如果不是美铃不希望人们记住她，她会比实际出名得多——毕竟，她曾经打败过黄士海。”师傅说。  
我困惑地蹙眉。师傅看出我的茫然，笑着解释：“他是闻名遐迩的大师，不过相比起他自己，还是他徒弟的名字更广为人知些——你知道李书文吧？”  
我恍然大悟：“他是那位‘神枪李书文’的老师？！”  
师傅颔首。

那是美铃遇见咲夜很多年之前的事了。当时黄士海已经隐退，以医药谋生。美铃找到他的时候，直接在他面前一鞠躬：“请您多多赐教！”  
美铃的解释是自己在习武之路上迍邅不前，因此想要黄士海这样的大师助她一臂之力。其实，以她当时的心理状况而言，这也说不上是在撒谎。不管他们交谈的过程如何曲折，最终，黄士海还是答应为了她而破例。  
两人于是在林间空地上交手。黄士海的长枪就如同黢黑的藤蔓，不断地划破溢满树脂芬芳的清鲜空气。美铃极尽所能地躲避他的刺戳。长枪劈向她的脚，她弹跳到半空；长枪直指她的喉咙，她迅速蹲下。躲闪的同时她不断地寻找机会出拳，而她的拳即使仓促，却仍然具有相当的力量，证据就是每次打中黄士海，他都会被击得稍稍后退。  
忽然间，黄士海双手握住长枪，将之横劈向美铃的胸膛。她整个身子立即往后飞去，撞上了树的躯干。就在这时她突然意识到——黄士海的目光正越过她，以树为靶。  
既然如此，我就真正地成为你的“树”……美铃心想。  
她站起来，猛地窜起，轻巧地让双足立于枝干之上。趁黄士海没有反应过来，她让自己朝他的方向直直坠落，利用冲击力将他掀翻在地，并立即调整位置，扣住他的脖子——然后仅仅过了片刻，她就将之松开。她明白黄士海不会再反击。  
果然，黄士海相当爽快地承认了自己的失败。  
“没想到姑娘你不仅拳打得好，居然还掌握了一定的轻功。”黄士海笑言。  
“您过奖了。”美铃彬彬有礼道。  
“而且，你还这么年轻……想必今后大有成就。”  
对此，美铃只能在心中苦笑。年轻？她暗自想，我活过的岁月可是比你还要长上不少。

那之后，美铃打败黄士海的事情渐渐地传开来，被武者们所知。美铃不禁有些后悔当初没有请求黄士海封口，她没想到那位大师对于自身的成败是如此豁达。或许他希望借此将美铃推上一个新的高度。总之，红美铃这个名字再次有了名气——曾经这个名字后面还要加上“侠客”的称谓。  
实际上，美铃遇见咲夜的时候，已经快要到了周围人们对她未变的容貌产生怀疑的时候。若不是有咲夜的存在，她会更早地离开上海。

与黄士海交手不久之后，霍青娥久违地出现在美铃面前。那时美铃还不知道这是她们最后一次相见，但她就是莫名其妙地问了霍青娥一个问题：“你爱过你的丈夫吗？”  
她真正的想法却是：沉溺于道教之中抛夫弃子的你——有过任何近似于人类柔情的东西吗？  
霍青娥的第一反应是哈哈大笑，嘲弄美铃怎么突然对男欢女爱之事产生了兴趣，但笑过之后，她的脸色阴沉下来，如同罩上了一层黑色的面纱。她冷淡地回答：“我们确实有过一段还算美满幸福的时日。你满意了吧？”  
美铃知道，无论是霍青娥的丈夫，还是霍青娥自己，都不是什么好人。可是……  
——然虽内心污浊不堪，他们却爱过。  
这给了美铃很大的震动，并且这种震动此后仍长久地影响着她的人生。

很突兀地，一种被闪电劈中的震颤感沿着脊背蹿升至我的后脑。我的内心一片泬寥，仿佛雨后澄澈的天空。  
“我明白了。”我喃喃自语，“我明白了。”  
“你明白了什么？”师傅一脸疑惑。  
“师傅——”我指出，“您爱红美铃。”  
始终完美潇洒的十六夜沉默了。良久，她发出一声微不可闻的“嗯”。

26

美铃后来之所以能在幽暗的山林中隐居三年，还得感谢那次与黄士海的交手。正因为与黄士海这样传统意义上的高手过了招，她才放下心中的彷徨和恐惧，变得更能独善其身，即使身处山林深处，也仍能在孤身一人的修炼中践行自己的武道。  
有时候，美铃会想起那句诗——“山中何事？松花酿酒，春水煎茶。”可惜她的隐居生涯并不像诗曲中所描述的那般闲适惬意。  
那三年，她不再精于技巧，而是通过一拳一拳打在树上锻炼自己的力量。这种将树木当作自己修炼对象的行为，不能不说模仿了黄士海年轻时以树为靶的训练方法。  
一般而言，女性武者是通过技巧来弥补力量上的不足，美铃隐居期间的修行却有那么点反其道而行之的意思。或许，对专精于拳术的人来说，他们很难摆脱对绝对力量的崇拜。不能因此责怪他们；毕竟绝大多数时候，力量确实在实战中占据压倒性的优势。

至于咲夜，自然也是有着属于自己的迷茫的。作为在黑夜中踽踽独行的暗杀者，她很难找到倾诉的对象，烦恼终日壅塞在胃里，久而久之仿佛成了腐烂变质发出难闻臭味的东西。  
八云紫早已不再清闲，极少出现在咲夜身边。不过，咲夜从英国回来之后，极其意外地又见过魂魄妖忌一次。  
她没有深究为何那位老人会出现在华夏之国。咲夜邀请他去了当年美铃最为喜爱的那家茶馆，在温黁的红茶醇香中，咲夜问了老人一个问题。  
“妖忌先生，您为什么可以如此忠诚地待在西行寺小姐的身边呢？”  
妖忌啜饮一口茶后，若有所思地盯着茶杯中飘零的细碎茶叶。紧接着，他直直望向咲夜，回答：“我想，是‘心无旁骛’。”  
“心无旁骛？”  
“对。我不会问自己为什么要忠于幽幽子大人——我只是在履行自己的职责。与此同时我知道，在她身边的自己，是所有状态中最为强大的。”  
咲夜垂下头，语气中有一丝憯懍：“我原本已经越来越不知道……自己想要为美铃做的这一切，是否仅仅是一个小女孩天真的愿望。”说着她抬起头，露出一点笑容，“不过，还是感谢您的答案，妖忌先生。”  
那时距离美铃离开上海已经过去将近三年。  
很久以后，咲夜终于再见到西行寺，那时她试探性地问起魂魄庭师的事，西行寺只淡淡答道：我全心信任着妖忌。

时间往前回溯——还在英国逗留的时候，咲夜的住所曾被一位华人男性造访。当时她疑惑地开了门，而对方的来由大大出乎她的意料。  
“十六夜小姐，终于见到你了。”那位男性面容清癯，肤色异常苍白不似寻常人类之所有，“蕾米莉亚大人让我来问你——你还想不想做她的仆人。”  
咲夜微微惊异。她自然是瞬间想起在浓雾中遇见的那位强大如同恶魔的女性，但她确实没有想到，对方竟还挂念着她。  
“您呢？您又是谁？”  
“只是一个痴迷于吸血鬼传说的普通武者罢了。”  
“您知道我想听更详细的说明。”  
“……好吧。”对方沉默片刻后开始组织语言，“我找吸血鬼找了很久，很多年前当我找到蕾米莉亚大人时，毫不犹豫地朝她的胸口开了一枪……我本该被她撕成碎片的，但她对能够伤到她身体的特殊子弹大感兴趣——然后，她吸了我的血，将我变作她的同类，我得以活到现在。”  
狩猎恶魔者却成为了恶魔吗？咲夜不由得在心底感到哑然失笑。她抿抿嘴，开口道：“很荣幸那位小姐还记得我……但我还有别的事要做，所以不行。也许，我和她注定只能来世相见。”  
“这回答在蕾米莉亚大人的预料之中。”男性微微欠身道，“她让我转告你——如果哪天你改变了想法，她和她的妹妹都在等待你。”  
对话本应就此结束。然而，男性脸上露出些许犹豫的神情，似是有什么别的话要说。咲夜忍不住主动询问：“您还有什么事？”  
“十六夜小姐……还在大清的时候，我听说过你的名字。他们说，你是红美铃的徒弟？”  
已经多少年没在他人口中听见她的名字了？一时间，凄怆感在咲夜的内心深处如溪涧上的涟漪般扩散。她按捺住心底的悸动，谨慎地回答：“我们曾有过一段师徒关系。”  
男性压低了帽檐，“那么，如果你能再见到她，替我向她打声招呼。就说，我很抱歉当初认错了人。她会明白的。”

我真的还能再见到美铃吗？  
三年间，这个问题一直隐藏在咲夜脑海深处，不断地困扰着她，翻搅着她繁杂的思绪。  
好在，答案浮现的时刻即将降临——  
“快要到红美铃与纯狐交锋的日子了。每隔数十年，纯狐的幻影就会在特定的日子出现一次。”某个夜晚，与咲夜阔别已久的八云紫从隙间中出现，将这一事实告诉了她。  
而她只是默默地点头。

27

满月如同银白的玉盘，沤浸在微微呈现出橘黄色的温凉光芒里，乌黑的云翳将其挡住一角，仿佛莹白的宣纸被过于浓重的墨汁撕裂开似的，看上去平添几分凄婉与悲伤。  
再次来到这个地方，美铃心中不禁有如潮水涌动。在空旷寂寥的大地上，她慢慢地接近那个数度出现在自己梦境中的姜黄色背影。  
曾经，这里热闹非凡，如今却是荒无人烟；曾经，美铃在这里听过嫦娥的故事，如今却要面对那位憎恨着嫦娥的女子。真是讽刺，她心想。  
“纯狐。”美铃开口，“我们来做个约定吧。”  
“你想做什么约定呢？”女子仍旧背对着她，声音温婉得让她想起花瓣柔软的山茶。  
“我们来比试比试。如果我输了，我愿意成为协助你的一员；如果我赢了……”美铃一顿，“你便要停止你的复仇。”  
“哦？”对方似乎觉得很有趣，“这就是你的正义吗？”  
“不算什么正义，只是私心。”美铃抬头仰望夜空，“八云告诉我，如果你的复仇继续下去，幻想乡迟早会受到严重的影响……而我还指望在幻想乡与某人重逢。”  
“你为什么觉得我会答应你？”  
“因为你看起来像是会尊重战斗者的人。”  
何况，不正是你心底残存的温柔呼唤着我，让我最终来到你的面前吗——美铃心想着，并没有将这一点说出口。  
此时纯狐终于转过身来，一双眸子投射出的视线淡漠而疏离，“你应该知道，你面前的我并不是我，只是我的思乡之情所产生的一个幻影。即使如此，你也要战斗吗？”  
“即使如此，我也要战斗。”  
“那么——我尊重你的意志。你的挑战我接受了，战斗者啊。”

纯狐从腰间抽出一把剑。她就这么单手持剑，高举着挥舞起来，同时稳步朝美铃的方向移动。那剑像是一道银瀑，闪烁着美丽的光泽，仿佛下一秒就会有冰冷的水滴飞溅到美铃的脸上。  
美铃摆出防御的姿势。她的身上覆盖着厚厚的盔甲，那是她隐居山林之前找人专门定做的，在那清心寡欲的三年，她早已习惯身上不属于自己的重量。此刻，她紧盯着那把蕴藉着无穷危机的剑，等着纯狐的第一次进攻。  
攻击开始了。  
纯狐的剑猛地劈砍过来。凝滞的空气开始流动，美铃时而跳起时而蹲下，时而左躲时而右闪，某一时刻那剑劈中她的手臂，她感到肌肉和骨骼仿佛都在震颤。然而她身为龙类，身体素质强得不可思议，对普通人类来说纯狐的攻击也许已经足以让他们失去反抗的能力，但她仍然坚守着下盘。  
意识到劈砍不容易突破美铃的防御时，纯狐改变了战略。  
长剑转而不断地刺向美铃的身体，想要破甲而入。美铃灵敏地变换着双足的位置，即使是在她敏捷的动作的衬托下，纯狐迅如蛇的动作也没有显现出太多的笨重。好几次剑刺中美铃，她都即刻闪避，让剑停靠在不那么要紧的位置上。  
突然，剑刺破了美铃腰部位置的盔甲。在剑划伤皮肉的那一瞬间，美铃倏忽之间出拳，十几拳轮流打到纯狐的胸腹腰，把她整个人打到了远方。疼痛从腰部传来，美铃知道自己正在流血。她不动声色地调整姿势，再度摆出防御的状态。  
虽然美铃刚才只用了五成左右的力气，但以她的力量，普通人类受到这样的攻击，理应早已倒地身亡。然而纯狐立即又站了起来，这让美铃感到心情有些沉重。她定定神，准备先发制人，却发现纯狐已经不在原处，取而代之的是一个迅猛的飞影。  
剑锋直指美铃的胸口，美铃非常清楚，若是被击中，她的心脏会整个被贯穿。  
恐惧麻痹了美铃的大脑。那一刻，她想到的竟不是八极拳，也不是太极拳，不是任何她所依赖与仰仗的拳术——  
而是她唯一的师傅曾教过她的轻功。  
等她反应过来，她已经站在了纯狐的长剑之上。接着，她用尽全力将双脚踹向纯狐的脸庞，又一次将纯狐击倒在地。  
她没有漏掉纯狐脸上一闪而过的狡黠神情。  
当某种锐利的凶器划破夜空来到美铃眼前时，她的第一反应是：完了。  
她不由得闭上眼睛。等她的双眼再度睁开时，却惊讶地发现，那凶器正朝着反方向往纯狐飞去。  
与此同时——  
“美铃小姐！”  
陌生又熟悉的少女声音如惊雷般在她耳际炸开，美铃几乎被这声音牢牢钉在原地。

就算不去看，咲夜也知道美铃的脸上一定写满了不可置信。眼下她无法对美铃作出说明，但她可以做到的是毫无恐惧地丢掷出一把把飞刀。可惜，它们都被纯狐的剑一一击落。  
于是，咲夜使用了时间停止。  
纯狐的动作停滞住了。咲夜紧接着甩出十几把飞刀，那些飞刀围绕成诡谲的半圆，同样停滞在半空中。接着，她使凝固的时间再度流动——那一瞬间，飞刀尽数插入纯狐的要害处，鲜血喷溅而出，如同红色的帘幕。

“没想到，你还有帮手。”  
已经死亡的纯狐的幻影消失了。取而代之的，另一个幻影出现在美铃和咲夜两人面前。  
“……我自己也没想到。”从美铃的语气可以听出她心情复杂。  
“不用太在意。其实，第二次被你击倒的时候，那个幻影已经濒临死亡了。所以倒也算得上是你的胜利。”  
“那么……你还会遵守约定吗？”  
“我会的。”纯狐微笑起来，“那女孩叫你美铃？你的全名是什么？”  
“我的全名是红美铃，纯狐大人。”  
“红美铃，是吗……”纯狐若有所思道，“好，我记住了。”  
紧接着，新的幻影也消逝于浓稠夜色里头。

纯狐一离开，咲夜就飞奔到美铃身边。她多想抱住日思夜想的红发美人，多想近距离在其耳边呢喃出暧昧的言语。但最终，她只是安静地凝视美铃的双眼——水蓝色的、掺有灰色杂质的，仿佛克什米尔蓝宝石般的双眼。从那双眼睛里，她看到褪不去的惊讶，看到寂寞看到愤怒看到欣慰看到怀念，看到……爱。  
不知为何，咲夜想起了还在英国的时候读到的拜伦的诗句——假若我能再遇见你，事隔经年，我该如何应对你？以眼泪，以沉默。  
最终，还是美铃先开了口。  
“好久不见，咲夜。”她带着一丝凄怆的口吻说道。

28

重逢的那一晚，她们彻夜地聊天。  
她们畅谈过去、现在与未来，交流彼此的悲喜，时而拊掌大笑时而热泪盈眶。树木的枯枝刺破蜜蜡色的圆月，星辰隐藏在乌云里若隐若现，如同一串串玓瓑的银金项链。破晓前最为黑暗的时分，她们两个的喉咙都干涸得不能再嘶哑。  
那个时候，咲夜对美铃说：“美铃小姐，你是我的かぎろい。”  
“什么？”  
她笑笑，没有解释。  
咲夜曾经以为美铃是她生命中燃烧的光焰，不由分说地席卷了她的整个世界；然而后来她惊觉，美铃实际上是黎明时分的天光。那光芒尽管微弱，却是由始至终鞭笞着咲夜前行的东西，如灯塔呼唤归家的渔人，亦如北极星指引迷途的旅者。正是这道名为红美铃的光束，不断地激励着咲夜，给予她日出之时立于山巅之上般的温暖。

有一件事，美铃没有告诉咲夜。  
那便是——咲夜对美铃的感情，并不是单向的。  
于美铃而言，咲夜同样是非常特别的存在。隐居的那三年，她总是无端地想起咲夜的面容。不知从何时起，这个小女孩已经如一颗种子埋进她的心底，她以温柔与爱意将之浇灌，直至她的心里长出枝叶葳蕤的参天大树。那是她唯一的徒弟，唯一的牵挂，甚至可说是唯一的禁脔。  
正因如此，她们两人的结局或许是无可避免的。

她们一起住了三年。两人时不时地去看戏，有时回家后美铃会给咲夜唱一小段戏曲；她们逛书店，买回来许许多多的书，夏日时在树荫下、冬日时在被窝里一本本读完；两人轮流买菜和做饭，有时也到街上或巷里寻找美食；偶尔她们也会切磋，感受习武之人纯粹的快乐……此外还有一起品不同种类的红茶，一起给对方挑或中式或西洋的衣服，一起过各种各样的节日……总而言之，那三年几乎是她们生命中最快乐的时光。  
——如果那件事没有发生的话。

时隔多年，再次有屠龙者找上了美铃。只不过，当他来到美铃与咲夜的屋子前的时候，美铃凑巧不在。后来咲夜才知道，那位屠龙者是颇有名气的弓箭手。  
咲夜那时在厨房淘米做饭，突然间听到门被大力踹开的声音，便操起菜刀飞奔出去。  
她原本没打算杀人，可对方显然不这么想——证据就是锋利的箭连二连三地射向了她，她躲闪不及，被一支箭刺破右肩。痛感炸裂开来的那一刹那，咲夜本能地将菜刀丢掷出去——紧接着菜刀稳稳插进弓箭手的心脏。

被箭射中肩膀本来是小伤，可是箭头淬了毒，咲夜因此昏迷了过去。等她醒来，她发现自己正躺在医院的病床上，床头是一脸憔悴的美铃。  
对咲夜来说这伤不算什么大事，可是美铃却不这么认为。她陷入了深深的自责，认为若不是自己，咲夜绝对不会遭遇这样的状况。  
“我终究是龙之子……或许，我注定不能与人之子一同获得幸福。”咲夜昏迷的时候，曾在半梦半醒间听见美铃如是呢喃。她很想叫喊出声，很想说：美铃，这并不是你的错呀。可是她发不出哪怕一丝声音来。而且，等她醒来，她便忘掉了美铃的这句话。

美铃耐心地照顾咲夜直到她病愈。随后，有一天，美铃告诉咲夜自己要出门购买生活用品，这一走，就再也没回来过。  
她只留下一封信，告诉咲夜她很抱歉就这么离开，但她再也不希望因为自己的缘故害咲夜有生命之虞了。  
信的末尾，她写：与你一起度过的这三年是上天给我的馈赠，我会将之当作我生命中最重要的珍宝。谢谢你，咲夜，我并不后悔与你相遇。再见。

这是美铃第二次在咲夜的生命中消失。读了美铃的信的那一晚，咲夜躺在床上抱着枕头痛苦不堪地哭泣。与美铃度过的如梦似幻的三年就这么结束了，这让她的心有如被枪戟贯穿般疼痛。  
她甚至感到自己不被美铃信任。否则，为什么美铃不相信她们两人可以携手渡过每一个难关？为什么美铃不相信以她们两人的力量可以抵御每一个意图伤害她们的人？种种疑问冲击着咲夜的内心，她感到难以呼吸。  
她哭了一整晚，黎明时分才由于过度疲惫而沉沉睡去。  
后来，咲夜想起一句话——“没有在深夜痛哭过，不足以语人生。”这句话出自歌德的小说，由卡莱尔在1824年翻译成英语。

咲夜又干起了杀手的行当，她想这在某种程度上是对擅自离开她的美铃的微小报复。美铃希望她平平安安，那么她偏要将自己置于危险之中。  
有时候咲夜会想起自己的称号——“十六夜”，象征着缺口之月。难道这竟是一语成谶么？  
浑浑噩噩地过了不知多久，有一天，咲夜完成杀人委托回家的路上，看见一个浑身都是淤青与血痕的男孩蜷缩在路边，只剩微弱的呼吸还能证明他是个活物。咲夜正要移开目光，却在下一刻屏住了呼吸——那是因为男孩突然侧过了头，暴露出其右颈，上方是一块呈现出十字架形状的深红胎记。  
她感到心脏狂跳。  
于是她走过去，对男孩说：“我要你当我的徒弟。”

“师傅……”我震惊得说不出话来。  
“现在，我可以告诉你戏团那个女孩的名字了。你还想听吗？”师傅问我。  
我想了想，摇摇头。  
“我并不恨她，”我的声音出奇的平静，“她抛弃我，一定是情有可原。既然如此，她一定也不希望我惦记着她。那么，不如从一开始就不要知道她的名字。”

这个故事，到这里就结束了。  
师傅说，这是红美铃的故事。  
然而，这又何尝不是十六夜咲夜的故事，甚至何尝不是我的故事呢？  
直到今天，我仍然会偶尔在心中祈祷——但愿她们二人，终有一日能够在那个名为幻想乡的地方重逢。


End file.
